Sookie's Choice
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: Eric has succeeded in his quest to take Sookie as his lover, following their first meeting at Fangtasia. Will the course of true love run smoothly? Will Bill give up so easily? you can probably guess the answers but read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Sookie's Choice: A Southern Vampire Mysteries Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I am only playing with them._

_This is set immediately after Bill first takes Sookie to Fangtasia in DUD. It's a scenario which has been used many times, so I hope I have managed a different take on it. Apologies if I have unwittingly plagiarised any other fanfic writers –it's absolutely not intentional._

_Although this is primarily an SVM story, some elements of the TV show may creep in.. I have tried to stick to the book version of Eric but it's not easy to keep him in character – whenever I write about him images of the lovely Mr S and his wonderful range of meaningful looks, not to mention his gorgeous body, just pop into my head – are you surprised?_

* * *

Eric's Point of View

Pam and I were sitting in my hot tub. I was still seething with fury about the raid. I had made a more than generous contribution to the Chief of Police re-election campaign last year. It was meant to buy me peace to get on with my business. I intended to find out what had gone wrong. Someone was going to suffer for this.

"He was very foolish to bring the girl tonight" Pam interrupted my thoughts. I didn't have to ask who she was talking about, or which girl – there was only one who had been on my mind all evening. "She's a virgin you know" Pam added, quite unnecessarily.

"Yes it was foolish, I suspect that Bill Compton is trying so hard to mainstream that sometimes he forgets what it means to be Vampire. Although at least he had sense enough to warn the girl away from me. "

"Do you want her?"

"She… interests me"

"You could take her by force"

"No, I want her to come to me of her own free will"

"Well you might have to learn a few human customs, like 'courting'" Pam sniggered.

I was glad she was finding this so amusing. Pam and I liked to share a little game from time to time, we needed the distractions in our endless existence. If we could annoy Bill Compton in the process that would be an added bonus.

I was finding his attitude very irritating. Of course we all had to make a certain amount of effort nowadays, to curb the more extreme elements of our behaviour, or at least to make sure they were very well hidden. However for some reason he was taking the idea of 'mainstreaming' rather too seriously. He seemed to believe that this made him superior in some way. This was not something I could tolerate for long.

I considered for a while whether it would be worth the effort. The girl was really very attractive, her body curvaceous and tanned. I had grown to despise the scrawny, pale women who seemed to think they were every vampire's dream date. Also it was a very long time since I had had a virgin. You just couldn't find them, certainly not in America, unless they were very young, very plain or very religious.

"I think you may find this one more of a challenge than you are expecting"

"Come now, Pam. I don't exactly have a problem getting women, or men for that matter if I need some variety. Am I not correct in thinking that there is normally a queue" "Yes master" Pam was doing her very best to sound bored and unimpressed by my sexual prowess.

"What I mean is that she has already formed some kind of emotional attachment to Bill Compton."

"Yes but he hasn't had her, has he?

"I think she is the kind of woman for whom an emotional attachment comes first. You won't just be able to rely on your looks to win her. In fact being too handsome could work to your disadvantage."

Besides, she finds him attractive" I gave her a disbelieving look "Trust me Eric, I can tell these things, I could see the way she looked at him, and she was standing just a little to close to him."

" It's very obvious that he wants her. Several fangbangers offered themselves to him and he turned them all away"

"So why hasn't he taken her?"

"Well that's the mystery isn't it? It could be good for you, it means you still have an opportunity, but there could be some other reason."

"Eric, I can see you have set your mind to this, and I know how you are once you have a challenge in mind. As your Child, you know you can rely on me to help you. Besides you will be so unbearable to live with if you fail that I really have no alternative.

"My honest opinion is that you are at a disadvantage. After all, you can be really rather terrifying, and of course tonight you were putting on a particularly mean show. Sookie Stackhouse is brave, unusually brave, I had to admire the way she stood her ground with you, even though she was plainly frightened. As you know I generally have a low opinion of humans, but even I have to admit that she has character. Of course some humans love nothing more than to be scared out of their wits – we have a bank balance to prove it – but I really don't think that she is that type.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I think Bill Compton is exactly the type of man who she would be drawn to. He is after all a genuine Southern gentleman. He will charm her. He is mainstreaming, and seems to be curbing his natural Vampire instincts. He has the advantage over you really understanding the local society and customs. I know you have studied, but you know that being an outsider is never quite the same

Everything that Pam said just made me more determined. If Bill Compton could court her, then so could I, if he could charm her, well I would just have to be at my most charming.

At least I had the advantage of a special advisor. Pam devoted hours to studying the humans, watching their bizarre TV shows and reading their magazines. She claimed it helped her with the ladies.

She advised me to start by sending some flowers. It would be the kind of gesture that would catch her imagination. It would be gentlemanly, and might offer a little reassurance that I am not as truly terrifying as I appear, well as I actually am.

I didn't want to wait. Compton would be well aware of my interest in the girl – he wasn't that stupid. He would have realised my interest in the girl, he could even be moving on her now. I hoped I was not too late, as I searched the directory for florists.

Most of the numbers I called went straight to voicemail. Well it was 3am so not surprising really. I was almost shocked when I heard a sleep filled voice: "who…who is it, what do you want. Has someone burgled my shop".

"I am Eric Northman, and I need some flowers now, I will meet you in 30 minutes"

"What the fuck, its 3am, you can't seriously expect me to open up now"

"You will do as I wish or your business will truly suffer. I will pay you well for your trouble"

Half an hour later a dazed young woman was opening her shop in a silent strip mall on the outskirts of town. She looked a little frightened, which was good. I explained that I needed a striking bouquet of flowers, dramatic but not too flashy. She asked me to describe the person they were for.

I thought hard, picturing Sookie in my mind. "She smells of summer, she is innocent but also wise, a country girl, wary of the city" "I know exactly what you need, meadow flowers, pink, lilac, white, delicate and scented". The girl was really very good. In no time she had put together a most wonderful selection. I nodded my approval. That would normally be $30 dollars she said, but I would like $50 on account of the inconvenience. I peeled off $100 and put in on the counter. "You have done well, let me have your card, I would like to do business with you again". She looked pleased despite her obvious exhaustion. I gave her the address and said to be sure they were delivered before 10am. I wrote out a card to go with them.

_**My dear Miss Stackhouse**_

_**It was a great pleasure to meet you last night. I do hope to see you again, in more pleasant circumstances.**_

_**My regards**_

_**Eric Northman.**_

I tucked in my business card with my personal cell number scrawled on the back.

Bill POV

How could I have been so stupid? Of course I knew Eric Northman was the owner of Fangtasia. I had been summoned there when I first returned to Area 5, to be checked out and to pledge my loyalty. The club had been closed then, it was a private meeting.

I certainly did not expect to see the Sheriff of Area 5 spending his evenings on view for the entertainment of humans. Once we were in there was no backing down of course, and no avoiding his summons. I could only be glad that Sookie had learned enough about the Vampire world to acknowledge that she was mine. It wasn't true in the fullest sense of course, but I hoped it soon would be.

That was my purpose in stopping to kiss her on the way home. She needed to know that I wanted her. I didn't want her tempted by anyone else. She certainly responded to my kiss, but I didn't want to go to fast. I thought back to my human wife. Of course she too had been a virgin on our wedding night. Her first experience had come as a shock to her, I was inexperienced myself and had been too rough. It took many days to convince her that she could trust me. I didn't want to make the same mistake with Sookie, so I pulled away before I could go to far.

When we returned to her house she seemed unhappy, but I couldn't tell why. Had I shocked her by pulling up in that deserted car park to kiss her. Was she upset at being stopped by the Police. I felt awkward. I didn't know what to do to put her at her ease.

Northman's interest in her was obvious. I knew of his reputation. And truthfully I had to admit Sookie was very lovely. I wanted her for myself, but I also didn't want her to suffer the inevitable hurt of being one of his conquests. He would discard her after a few days. I couldn't let that happen. I was angry with myself for handling things badly. I would have to see her tomorrow to try to make it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters – I'm only playing_

SPOV

Gran woke me late the next morning as she returned from her Sunday morning service. Luckily I was working the late shift at Merlotte's so I didn't have to rush. I had fallen asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow last night, so had no time to go over the events of the evening in my mind.

As I walked into the kitchen the most amazing scent hit me, and I saw the stunning display of flowers. Gran had found her best antique crystal vase and arranged them beautifully.

"Are they from Bill Compton?" I asked. "I really don't know my dear but there's a card". I couldn't hide my shock when I read the note in its fine flowing script. Gran looked at me expectantly.

I told her about my evening, leaving out some of the more unpleasant details, and perhaps being a little unkind about some of the patrons of Fangtasia and their dress sense. Gran thought it was all very amusing. "So is he handsome, this Mr Northman" I had to confess that he was gorgeous, and that he was well aware of it. He clearly expected every woman in the bar to drop at his feet in a dead faint. Gran was pleased that I had shown some character in resisting him. "Still you must have done something to impress him. These flowers must have been expensive, and I don't know how he got them to you in the middle of the night". I couldn't for the life of me think what I could have done to get this reaction I didn't think I was the prettiest girl there, and I certainly wasn't dressed to impress. Eric had tried to hit on me of course, but I was sure he was the kind of guy who did that to all the women.

I thought of Bill I gave a little shudder. We had parted on bad terms. After our passionate kiss in the car park, he had gone cold on me. I was confused, and didn't know what I had done wrong. I knew I wasn't a very experienced kisser, but surely I couldn't have been that bad

I had honestly expected the flowers to be from him, trying to get back into my good books, and part of me was disappointed that they weren't. I was beginning to find him very interesting. It was true that his old fashioned ways and formal manners could be a little irritating, but he was certainly handsome. And I had had some rather explicit dreams about him. I had begun to think that maybe he was the one for me.

Now I was just confused. I wasn't sure how I felt about Bill, but Eric Northman was just downright scary. I remembered the way he had looked at me, as if he was mentally stripping me down to my underwear (and probably further but I didn't want to think of that). He was obviously very powerful, all the other vampires in the bar were deferential to him and the humans were just plain terrified. But then I remembered the feeling in the pit of my stomach when he looked at me, and how his voice made me feel all hot inside. I could feel myself turning red on the spot and I had to turn away from Gran – I went to the fridge for a cold drink letting the cool air wash over me.

Honestly, Sookie, twenty five years without a man and now suddenly lusting after two.

"I hope you are going to remember your manners young lady. You need to call Mr Northman and thank him for the flowers" She was right, and now he would be asleep, or was it dead, for the day it would be ideal. I wouldn't have to talk to him. I rang the cell number on the card. His message was abrupt "Eric Northman" then straight to bleep. He was clearly the kind of man who expected others to follow his orders. "Hi Mr Northman, this is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm just ringing to thank you for the flowers, they were really lovely. Er…I guess… well thanks" What a fool, next time think before you speak Sookie.

Merlotte's was quiet that evening. I was pleased as it was easier to keep my shields up, and I really didn't want to be thinking about any Vampires. I hoped that Bill wouldn't come in as I wasn't sure what I would say to him. Gran had asked me to ask him for a date for his talk to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead which put me in a difficult position.

At 10.30 Bill walked in and took a seat in my section. I plastered on my working smile and went over to serve him. "What can I get you tonight Bill" "O positive please, and Sookie may I speak with you" "Sure Bill but you can see how busy it is, you'll have to wait until I get off work" Maybe a tornado would hit town between now and then. Anything to put off having to face him. I was at the microwave heating up his blood when I became aware that the whole bar had gone silent. I looked up and met Lafayette's eyes – he was practically fainting, and suddenly a very bad feeling came over me.

I turned round and there in the doorway was a very tall, very blond vampire. He was wearing black leather pants which left very little to the imagination, and a black sleeveless tank which clung to his chest revealing every muscle. It always amused me the reaction my brother Jason got from the ladies when he walked into the bar. This was Jason times ten, and somehow it wasn't amusing it was rather scary.

Eric scanned the scene. He saw me and gave a broad smile and a wink – great, now everyone in the bar was staring at me. He walked over to Bill and slipped in the booth opposite him. I took Bill's blood over. "Good evening Mr Northman, what can I get you" "Call me Eric, please, and I'll have whatever he's having" He pulled a face which suggested that he would rather drink cat's pee and I couldn't help a smile crossing my face. "right away, one O positive coming up"

They spoke quietly and I certainly wasn't rude, or foolish enough to try to overhear their conversation. Even with my limited experience I knew that Vampires aren't generally big on facial expressions or body language. However it was pretty obvious that Bill was uncomfortable and Eric was rather enjoying himself.

Thirty minutes later I was at the bar picking up a large tray of beers. I was aware of a presence behind me. A dark voice whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you liked my flowers Sookie. Perhaps you would allow me to call on you one evening" I was so shocked and flustered I didn't know what to say. It would be rude to say no,

"yes sure, why not" I blurted out. "I'm working day shifts the next few days, I normally get home around seven" Just as suddenly as he was there he had gone. I looked up to see Sam looking at me with a strange look on his face.

Closing time couldn't come soon enough. Sam was in his office when I went in to pick up my purse and keys. "You should be careful, cher. He's a very powerful guy, and dangerous. You're playing with fire". I knew exactly who he was talking about, but I was furious. Why did everyone think they could poke their noses into my business. I picked up my things and strode out without bothering with a reply.

Bill was waiting by my car. "Eric is very interested in you Sookie, you need to be careful" I just exploded. Shouting at him that I was a big girl and I could look after myself I slammed the car door and drove off. I could see Bill in my rear view mirror. He was just staring after me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: you know they are not mine_

I'd never really talked to Gran about my love life, or lack of, before but I just had to talk to someone or I was going to go mad.

Normally I would turn to Tara or Arlene, but they had both made it clear that they were suspicious of Bill and I dread to think what their opinion of Eric as a potential boyfriend would be. They would probably get me locked up in the state asylum.

I had to apologise to Gran for not setting the date for Bill's talk and that was a good basis for explaining why I was so mad at him. As I was talking about him it struck me that Bill was exactly the kind of man someone who thought they knew me would choose as a potential… boyfriend… I wasn't sure what term to use. It didn't sound quite right for someone born 140 years ago.

"You know, Gran, he could have stepped right out of the cast of 'Gone with the Wind. Do you think he's been sent to be my own personal Rhett Butler" Gran wasn't sure, she thought maybe he was a little more Ashley Wilkes.

I explained to Gran how everyone seemed to be warning me off any contact with Eric Northman. "They could be right, I know Sam cares for you and he has your best interests at heart. I would trust your own judgement though, you are a good judge of character – you will see the warning signs if they are there, you just need to make sure you act on them. I have to confess though Sookie, I would like to meet your sheriff, he sounds interesting"

Luckily for me I was working day shifts for Sam Monday and Tuesday or I would have gone crazy wondering if Eric would make good his promise (or was it a threat?) and call on me. I couldn't help noticing Gran doing a lot of extra cleaning as well. Monday evening passed with no visitors. Tuesday we had supper, cleaned up and started to watch TV. I had convinced myself he wasn't going to call. Hey he was a real important guy, kind of like the mayor, or even the governor. Why would he be interested in a waitress who didn't even have a college education. It made no sense.

When the doorbell rang at 9.00pm I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was already in my nightgown, which as I always slept alone was designed for comfort not for looks. I frantically motioned Gran to get the door while I rushed to my room and pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans.

When I came down, Eric was in the kitchen. Surprise, surprise he already seemed to be charming my Gran. "Sookie, dear, Mr Northman was telling me about when he first came to America, it's so fascinating." Eric strolled over, bent down and kissed me on the cheek. His kiss was cool, but he lingered just a few seconds longer than I expected. Just a brief touch was enough to send hot shivers right through me.

"I thought perhaps we could go for a drive, it's a lovely evening"

" I have to go to bed, just make sure you drive carefully, I don't want anything to happen to my Granddaughter"

"Don't worry Mrs Stackhouse, I'll always take good care of her"

Eric led me down to his car. Somehow I was not surprised to see a really fancy sports car, and blood red. I smiled – it was just so …Eric. I had a horrible feeling that despite was people said about men and sports cars he wasn't compensating for anything.

We drove across country, miles from civilisation. He must have been driving at least 100 miles an hour but the sight of my white knuckles clutched around the door handle persuaded him to slow to a slightly more reasonable 70.

We turned off the road and began to drive down a dirt track. I began to feel a little nervous. No-one knew where I was. He could drain me and leave me for dead, no-one would be any the wiser. I tried to block the thoughts but it was clear that Eric sensed my fear. "Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you might like this place its very special to me" He stopped the car and came round to help me out. We began to walk. The track was not very clear, brambles caught against my bare arms and I soon had a few bloody snags. Eric realised I was struggling and picked me up as effortlessly as if I was a baby.

Suddenly the brush opened out and we were in a clearing. He was right, it was beautiful. The moon shone over the bayou. It was a clear night and I could see all the stars. With no artificial lights around I could see the whole Milky Way. Suddenly I realised Eric was licking the blood off my arms. Eww, I tensed up "I'm sorry but that is gross". "I am a vampire dear one, you can hardly expect me to resist fresh blood. And your blood is truly delicious. It is a very long time since I have tasted the like. You are keeping a secret from me Sookie, do tell."

"Well, if you must know, I do have a disability. I can hear people's thoughts. Only humans, not vampires" I added hastily. "that's one of the reasons I like you all so much. You just cannot believe how peaceful it is to sit in silence with someone".

"A telepath. This is a rare gift. You should not regard it as a disability. Tell me does Compton know of this"

"Eric if you had lived with what I have had to put up with you would not view it as a gift, and yes Bill does know. But how could you tell from my blood?"

"The taste of your blood is something else entirely, I cannot be sure, I need to check whether I am correct"

"Please, I don't want you to bite me, I don't want to be a vampire"

"Dear one, I will never force myself on you. And one bite alone will not make you a vampire. I would have to drain you dry" He sounded just a little too enthusiastic when he said that. I felt a little shudder.

"Come, relax. I brought you here to see the beauty of the universe. Lie on the grass with me." He spread out a rug which I had no idea he had been carrying. I lay down next to him. He pulled me across so I was lying on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. It felt so peaceful. I felt safe, protected, comforted. I could have lain there for ever. "We used to navigate by the stars, in my human days"

"Were you really a Viking?"

"That was the name our enemies gave us, but yes you could say I was"

"And did you do all the, well you know, raping and pillaging"

"Again our enemies exaggerated. My people were tall and strong, so often we could take a village without a fight. Naturally, the people we defeated had to come up with some excuse for their cowardice, so they would exaggerate our strength. It is true that some of my people could be very cruel. I can honestly tell you though that I have never in my human or my Vampire life forced a woman against her will"

"I guess you probably didn't have to" I said, hoping he couldn't see me blush

"No"

"Everyone is very keen to tell me that you are mean and dangerous"

"All Vampire are mean and dangerous, Sookie, you should remember that. But I am committed to living among humans, and in a thousand years I have learned some self-control. I suspect that most of the people warning you against me are male are they not?"

"Well yes"

"And possibly desire you for themselves"

"Well I guess"

"You will have to make up your own mind then, but I hope that you believe me when I say I will never physically harm you"

Sure, I thought, but that doesn't mean you can't break my heart. I didn't say that out loud though.

"So how did you feel about the Great Revalation" I said trying to change th subject.

"Truthfully, I had mixed feelings. I was able to run my businesses successfully before it happened, but in some ways it was harder. I had to be secretive, use my glamour more often. Now I can be out in the open some things are easier. You will learn though that I do not judge. I accept and adapt, it's the only way to survive as I have"

I must have begun to drift off to sleep as I felt Eric gently shake my shoulder. "It's late, I should take you home." I fell asleep again as he carried me back to the car and didn't wake until we were back in Bon Temps.

Eric led me up to the front door. "That was a beautiful evening" I said barely able to form the words "thank you" and reaching up on tip toes I kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed me full on the mouth, pulling me close to him. I wanted that moment to go on for ever, the feel of him holding me, kissing me, filled my whole body with desire. If he had made a move on me, I would have given myself to him right there on the porch without a second thought, I was so totally overwhelmed by him. But he pulled away and I felt a little twinge of disappointment

"Thank you Sookie" and suddenly he was gone.

I turned and went into the house, unaware of the pale figure watching me from amongst the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

I spent most of the next day thinking about Eric and Bill. I was back on the evening shift, so I had a chance to top up my tan in the afternoon

I had a new romance novel from the library. It was a typical story – should the heroine go for the dangerous and thrilling rogue even though she didn't know if she could trust him or for the safe choice of the guy next door. It reminded me of my own situation. The only difference was that in the book the rogue was the dark and handsome one, the boy next door was a clean shaven blond.

Would it be too forward to call Eric, after all I did have his cell number. Part of me wanted to see him again, but the other part didn't feel comfortable. Truthfully, I felt intimidated by the differences between us. I felt so much more comfortable with Bill Compton. Although he was a vampire, he was from Bon Temps originally, and by vampire standards he wasn't that old, and he was American. He reminded me a lot of the characters in the black and white movies my Gran loved to watch on TCM.

I thought back to the first time I had kissed Bill. At the time it seemed so exciting, but now I supposed that was because it was really my first ever proper let go kiss. No having to worry about shields, no suddenly catching unpleasant thoughts when I relaxed too much. With Eric just being physically near to him had the same effect on me as kissing Bill. The kiss we had shared last night on the porch was the most erotic experience of my life.

I felt like a fifteen year old. I knew what I wanted and didn't at the same time. I was excited and terrified. I had never felt so inexperienced or unsophisticated. I was so tempted to ask Tara or Arlene their opinion. Between them they had plenty of experience with men, but neither was very keen on Vampires. I was even tempted to ask Lafayette, but then I thought of some of the images which I picked up when I got too close to him, they were seriously X-rated and I didn't think that his advice would be of any help.

EPOV

"Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen" Pam informed me that this was a useful motto for dating humans. I came back from my evening drive with Sookie feeling so good that I was on the verge of calling my now friendly florist for more flowers when Pam stopped me.

You don't want to seem over eager, let her sweat a bit, worry whether you really like her. I hoped Pam was right, she did spend an awful lot of time studying the behaviour of human women. She found it so amusing. She had wanted to know every detail of my evening with Sookie, quite the voyeur.

I found myself reluctant to share my suspicions of Sookie's fae blood. I wanted to be sure. It was not that I didn't trust Pam but this was such a rare occurrence, and in such an unlikely location.

"What about Compton though" Pam's interruption brought me back to earth with a jolt.

"Surely my child you cannot believe that she would prefer him to me"

"No master" she said in her most supercilious tone of voice. "but what if he were to force himself on her. He might, if he suspects that you have captured her interest"

"Speak to the shifter for me, find out when her next free evening is. I shall take her dancing"

"Ooh a proper date, how exciting" Pam exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Just do it and shut up"

Pam confirmed that Sookie was free on Friday, I called her home number. I didn't expect her to be there but there were things I needed to know from her Grandmother. Adele Stackhouse answered the phone, confirming that Sookie was working late and would not be back until after one am. "I do have some questions for you" I said trying very hard not to sound threatening. "About Sookie's heritage. It interests me very much" I heard Adele swallow hard. "I don't know what you mean"

"Please Mrs Stackhouse. I have tried to treat you with respect and courtesy, you could show me some in return"

She apologised, I had to admire her good manners. She agreed to meet with me on Friday evening before my date with Sookie.

Sookie returned my call at one thirty. I could tell she was a little breathless. It excited me no end, I felt myself harden at the sound of her voice. "Thank you for returning my call Sookie" deliberately using my most seductive tone of voice, the one I usually saved for glamouring women after I had my way with them. "I was wondering if you would care to go out dancing with me. I believe you are free on Friday evening."

I had to stifle a laugh as she tried her best to play it cool, claiming she would have to check her diary. "Sookie, we both know you are free, so please just decide, do you want to go on a date with me or not"

I arrived early on Friday evening. Adele Stackhouse was waiting for me, sitting on her porch swing. "I know I should tell Sookie who her family really is, she deserves the truth, but I am so afraid that she will judge me and think badly of me. I loved my husband, I couldn't bear her to think I was unfaithful" I tried to reassure her, and to convince her that it was in Sookie's best interests if she was to be protected. Finally the story came out, how she could not have children with her husband, and how the Fairy Fintan had become her lover and the father of her children. Just as she was finishing Sookie appeared at the door.

"Eric, I didn't hear you arrive, I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Of course not, I have all the time in the world you know. You look wonderful"

SPOV

I must have tried on five different outfits. I had no idea where we were going. I didn't really know what Eric would be expecting. I certainly hoped he didn't go for the Goth look sported by the patrons at his bar – black did nothing for my complexion. In the end I decided on a knee length skirt, teamed with a sleeveless white blouse that tied just above my waist. My stomach was flat and tanned, so why not show it off a little.

We drove to an area of Shreveport which I didn't really know. There was hardly anyone around, and I began to feel a little nervous. Dates with Eric seemed to have that effect on me, which I didn't think was a good sign. I couldn't see any indication that there was a nightclub and I was surprised when Eric approached a secluded door in a little back alley. It was a little like a scene from a gangster movie, he gave what was obviously the secret knock. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud, but he silenced me with a look.

Nothing could have prepared me for the interior. It was positively lavish. There was a large dancefloor of polished wood. The bar was covered in brass, and had a mirrored display for the drinks. I recognised some of the brands – all premium quality. The walls had a large flower patterned wallpaper in brown and purple. I'm no expert in interior design but it looked pretty sophisticated to me.

We took our seats in a comfortable booth, It had high sides for privacy and was upholstered in real leather. A waitress was at our side immediately. Eric ordered me a gin and tonic. I was pleased that he remembered my drink, although a little put out at his high-handed manner. While we waited for her return I scanned the room. I could see there were a few Vampires, but there also seemed to be plenty of humans. I noticed quite a few gay couples, and some women dancing together. There were mixed race couples, which even in the twenty first century sometimes raises an eyebrow in northern Louisiana.

Eric noticed my interest in the clientele. He explained that membership was by invitation only, but although exclusive, it wasn't expensive. It catered for people who might not feel comfortable in a more mainstream establishment. I liked it. The atmosphere was welcoming, accepting. I was pleased that the dress code was relaxed. There were some truly glamorous dressers, but plenty of others wearing jeans. I did notice that there was an attractiveness code though. Clearly only the beautiful people were welcome here.

I was keen to dance, and Eric was only too happy to oblige. The music was varied, a lot of things I didn't recognise. I knew it wasn't the kind of place where the Country music I liked would be played – it was much too mainstream. Everything was great to dance to though and I took full advantage. Towards the end they played a few slow records. I have to confess that was the part I enjoyed the most. Eric held me close and we glided around the dance floor. I felt wonderful. I never wanted it to end.

I could still feel a little glow of happiness when I woke the next morning. It stayed with me while I washed and dressed. As soon as I saw Gran though, it began to fade. She was unfailingly polite, asking about my evening, but there was something about the look on her face.

"That nice Mr Compton was here last night. We've arranged a date for his talk. I am so looking forward to it. He is such a gentleman you know, so polite and respectful"

"Did he ask after me?"

"Why of course dear, you know he is interested in you. I told him you were out dancing with Mr Northman"

"and"

"Well you know my dear, he did get me thinking. Apparently your friend Eric is a very well known ladies man. He is regarded as quite a catch you know. He has dated some quite well known women"

Part of me was furious with Bill, I just knew he had done this deliberately, turning my Gran against Eric. But another part of me knew he was probably right. After all I had thought from the first time I met him that Eric just wasn't right for me. I was reminded of those dances at High School where a boy would ask you for a dance for a dare or a joke and then run off laughing with his friends when you said yes. I'd been the victim of that unpleasant prank a few times on account of my reputation for being a little crazy. When I thought about it the humiliation still burned deep inside.

I had noticed last night some of the looks Eric was getting. Once or twice my shields slipped, I heard people wonder what he was doing with me, when he could have any woman there. At the time I was enjoying myself so much, and he was being so attentive that I just shrugged it off, but now the thoughts wormed their way back into my brain.

"Gran, it was only a date, I was having some fun, that's all. I'm sure he's not intending to get serious. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to let him upset me"

Darn right, I thought. I wouldn't let him upset me. Sure I'd enjoyed spending time with him. I couldn't deny that I'd lain awake in bed for more than few hours over the last week imagining what it would be like if he was there with me, going a little further than just kissing. But I knew I was a strong person. I'd had to cope with a lot in my life, I had character. I shouldn't just crumple the first time a handsome man, well handsome creature took an interest in me.

He probably wouldn't call again but if he did I would turn him down. And I'd be prepared with my answer this time. I had my pride at least.

Besides, it wasn't as if I didn't have a choice. I thought about all Bill Compton's good points, he was handsome, polite, local, Gran liked him. Sometimes I thought he could almost pass for human, which would be useful in a little town like Bon Temps. Perhaps with him I could have the sort of relationship I had dreamt of as a little girl. Of course marriage was out of the question now, but it was a bit early to be thinking about that anyway. The way things were changing it would quite likely be legal soon. I felt comfortable with him, he always treated me with respect. I could keep my job at Sam's. We could do at least some of the things that normal couples do – go to the movies, watch TV together, talk about how our days had been, share the local gossip.

I'd made up my mind, and I sat down to enjoy my Sunday morning coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

_Usual disclaimer: Charlaine created them, she owns them_

EPOV

I had a most unwelcome visitor in my office on Saturday evening. I had managed to get hold of some photographs of myself and Sookie dancing from the club security cameras. Strictly against human laws of course, but I figured that being the owner should give me some benefits.

One particular shot had me nuzzling her neck and Sookie with an expression of sheer passion on her face. I had to confess that just looking at it gave me quite a thrill.

Bill Compton knocked briefly then barged in, barely giving me time to close the file. I put on my most impassive expression. It would not benefit me for him to see my irritation.

"Why do you want her?

"Well good evening, Bill, and how are you this evening. I'm very well, thank you for asking, and business is good." I paused for effect "I thought you were mainstreaming Bill, don't your human friends insist on all these pointless pleasantries at the beginning of every conversation"

He just ignored me and repeated his question

"I said, why do you want her?"

"Why do you?

"You could have any woman in Louisiana"

"As could you. We are Vampire, Bill. Human women just can't get enough of us"

"Is this just a game to you, Eric?"

No it is not a game. We both know the reason why she is such an attractive prize, and I intend to have her"

"And then what, discard her, break her heart?"

"Really, such sentimentality, it is quite nauseating. Do be sensible. She will be attractive for what ten, fifteen years at best, perhaps twenty if she has really good bone structure. Are you still going to be there for when her skin has wrinkled and her body is flabby? I think not"

Bill glowered at me, and I held his gaze.

"It is the twenty first century I believe. I think its up to Sookie to make her choice"

These games amused me. I thought I had done enough, but there was always that element of risk. I would make my next move, and Compton would make his. The prize, taking Sookie's virginity, would certainly make it all worthwhile.

No sooner had Bill stormed out than Pam sauntered in. The look on her face made it quite clear that she had heard every word. "One day Eric, your arrogance will be your undoing. I do hope I am there to see it" I looked at her questioningly

"You can go too far you know. Compton will be only more determined to get to her now. And he does have the advantage of living just across the Cemetery. He can keep watch on her. He will be able to spot a moment of weakness, to take advantage and worm his way into her heart"

Pam was right of course. I had let my success with Sookie at the club go to my head. This could be a big tactical error. With all my experience I should have known better. There was something about Sookie that was clouding my judgement – perhaps the blood. I would have to be more careful.

"We need a way to get close to her, any ideas?"

"Well funny you should mention that, as I do happen to have one, a very good one. One which deserves a reward I would say" I promised that if her idea worked she could max out my credit card on Rodeo Drive next time we took a trip to California and motioned for her to continue.

Sookie's brother Jason was in Fangtasia tonight. Apparently he thought himself quite the ladies man, and had taken on a bet with his friends that he couldn't bed a female vampire. Pam had glamoured this information out of him quite easily when he entered the club. "I thought perhaps Sophia, she was young when she was turned, she's brunette and very well endowed, I think she's his type."

I called Sophia into the office and explained her mission. Luckily when we scanned Jason on the security cameras she was impressed with his physique and looks and only too willing to help out. When she had quite exhausted him, I would give him a little of my blood. It would help me keep track of him, and give me a link to Sookie.

Sophia had no trouble enticing Jason into the private room which I kept at the back of the club for purposes like this. I have to admit she took quite a long time to exhaust him though. While clearly lacking in brains, Sookie's brother made up for it in other departments. Eventually I was able to join them in the room. "Well Mr Stackhouse, you seem to have had quite a night. Let me offer you a little pick-me-up." I held my wrist out to him. I didn't look too keen, but Sophia forced it against his mouth and he took a little before pulling away with a look of disgust in his eyes. I glamoured him just enough to ensure he forgot the last ten minutes. I thought he deserved to remember the rest of his evening. He was sure to want to boast about it to his friends.

I went back to my office. I needed Pam to help me plot my next move. So far things had been going my way but I wasn't quite sure what to do next. "More flowers do you think" Pam advised that this would start to look too smooth, Sookie wasn't used to male attention. She would be scared off if she thought I was following a routine I used with all the girls. I laughed at that. Women did pretty much throw themselves at me. I really didn't have to make the slightest effort. If I wanted I could sit out on the floor in Fangtasia and have sex from first dark right through till dawn every night.

Pam suggested a small gift, not expensive, but something she would be interested in. I realised I didn't really know her that well, this was something I would have to remedy. "Perhaps something for her Grandmother?" I suggested. Pam's eyes lit up. I was beginning to think she was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I remembered the perfect gift. The one thing I did know was that her Gran was passionate about local history. I had a book I had picked up when I first moved to Louisiana and needed to get to know the place. It was a first edition of maps of all the towns and settlements in the north of the state, marking every property and showing the date of construction and who owned it. It had been produced by the government to help collect taxes. I think I had glamoured it out of the library, I really couldn't remember. I would pick it up this night and have it delivered in the morning.

SPOV

Sunday, the day of rest, and for once it really was.

I was lying out in my bikini soaking up the sun when I heard someone drive up to the house. I was very surprised to see a delivery van and even more surprised when the young driver, after taking a few moments to make sure he got a good view of my assets, asked if I was Sookie Stackhouse. He handed me a small parcel.

It had a card, and I recognised the writing immediately.

**My dear Sookie**

**I found this in my library recently. I thought your Grandmother might like it. I hope you will accept it as a small gift and token of my affection.**

**Yours **

**- E – **

"token of my affection" he was turning into Bill Compton!

Gran was a little suspicious but she couldn't hide her delight. She recognised it as a very rare first edition dating back to the middle of the nineteenth century. "Sookie, dear, I can't accept this. It must be so valuable, Perhaps Mr Northman doesn't realise" I reassured that Mr Northman would know exactly what he was doing.

I hadn't expected to hear from him at all, let alone a thoughtful gesture like this. I wondered where he had been getting his advice from, maybe the same place as Bill Compton - get on my Gran's good side and he would get to me. Perhaps there was a secret Vampire library "Humans for dummies"

I was tempted to ask her send it back, but Gran didn't get many treats as we had so little money and it did please me to see her so happy. Nevertheless I was determined to maintain my resolve. Just because he was a little more subtle in his tactics than the boys in high school it didn't mean the result wouldn't be the same.

Jason turned up for Sunday lunch, as usual. He looked a little different somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. His hair was a little blonder, his eyes a little brighter. If anything he was even more handsome than usual. "You're not in love I hope, Jason" I teased him.

"Uh no," reassured me "but I did have a pretty hot time last night, Sis" I didn't want to hear the gory details but he carried out "You're not the only one who can pull a vamp you know. I went to that club in Shreveport, Fangtasia. This Vamp chick, she was so hot for me, she just couldn't get enough"

I was surprised to say the least. Jason had been pretty unpleasant about the whole Vampire community when Bill Compton had shown up in Bon Temps.

"So what did you think of the club, did you see the owner?" I said, trying really hard to sound casual. "Sis, honestly, once that chick had her hooks into me, I wasn't seeing anything" An image of Jason on a bed with a very voluptuous brunette popped into my mind. I quickly suppressed it and changed the subject.

Later that evening Gran and I were sitting quietly together. She was engrossed in her new book and every now and then would make some comment or exclamation. I didn't understand most of what she said but I tried my best to appear interested. I was trying and failing to concentrate on my romance novel when the doorbell rang.

Bill Compton. I invited him in. As we walked through to the living room I picked up Gran's book, and gave her what I hoped was a meaningful look as I put it on the shelf. "Sookie, Mrs Stackhouse, good evening. I've brought some notes for my talk, I thought maybe I could run through them with you"

I went to the kitchen to make myself a cold drink.

After half an hour or so Bill got up to leave. Remembering my manners I rose to show him out.

"I thought perhaps we could go for a walk Sookie, it's a beautiful night"

"That would be lovely" I glanced at Gran who gave me a very encouraging look and gestured to me to go.

We walked through the trees and out to the cemetery. Bill was a little nervous about his talk, but pleased that it might help him to be accepted into the community. He talked about his plans for his house, and how he hoped to settle here, at least for a while. As we returned to my house, he took my hand and pulled me to him. I let him kiss me, trying very hard not to compare him to Eric. Even though kissing Bill wasn't as exciting, at least he was safe and comforting. Eventually I pulled away. "I'll see you at the meeting"

"I look forward to it" he replied. "I thought perhaps you might like to have coffee with me afterwards, at my house. I would very much value your feedback."

I was silent for a few moments. Luckily for me Vampires are very comfortable with silence. I guess because time means nothing to them, they don't have to rush to fill it, and they don't feel threatened by it.

I knew exactly what his offer of coffee was code for. I may not have a lot of experience of relationships…it would be more accurate to say I didn't have any real experience of a true relationship with a man, but I'd read enough books and seen enough movies to know exactly what his intentions were. I had no intention of behaving like a tease. If I agreed to go to his house, I had to be prepared to follow through.

Well it was what I wanted. My virginity was like a millstone around my neck. I was conscious of it every time Arlene and Tara and the other girls had their conversations about men, and I didn't quite get all the jokes. I was twenty-five. It was about time.

He was such a gentleman, I was confident he would be sweet with me. And I wouldn't feel too bad looking my Gran in the eye afterwards. In fact she would probably be pleased. She was so desperate for me to have a relationship that I was sure she wouldn't really mind it being with a vampire.

I reached out and took his hand "that would be real nice Bill, it's a date".


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie's choice, Chapter 6

The call came through just after lunch. I was at Merlotte's. Gran had collapsed in town and been taken to the hospital, it didn't look good. Sam was great of course. He drove me into town and waited with me at the hospital while I spoke to the doctors. He offered to pay all the medical bills, which was really kind as we didn't have good insurance cover.

The doctor was very honest with me. "I'm afraid at her age the prognosis is not good. We will ensure she is comfortable and not in any pain, but there really is very little treatment. You need to prepare yourself for the worst."

Sam took me home and we made calls to Gran's closest friends. I needed to think about the people she would want to say goodbye to. Naturally it took ages to get hold of Jason, but eventually I found his lady friend for that evening and she passed on the message. When he called me back I could tell he was genuinely upset. He was on his way to the hospital as he called.

Eventually I shooed Sam back to the bar. There wasn't much else to be done. I had really appreciated his help but I didn't want to take advantage

Very soon after it got dark, Bill came by. At first I was surprised but then he reminded me that I'd had his blood. He could tell that I was upset and had come over to find out why and to offer me some comfort. I knew I had to prepare myself to deal with the inevitable so we talked over the funeral, what she might like as the order of service and the hymns. I was surprised that Bill remembered a lot of hymns from his human days. Of course they hadn't changed much. Gran liked the old fashioned style, she had no time for modern services. Between us we came up with a list. I knew Gran was very practical about these things. She wouldn't mind if I discussed it with her. A good funeral was very important to people of her generation, she would want to be remembered properly.

Bill just held my hand and let me sit in silence. Of course that was one of the things I had always like about him. Most humans I knew could not sit silently. They had to fill any gap in the conversation. With Bill I could experience total peace. Eventually he got up to go. I kissed him on the cheek, and he gave me a little hug.

EPOV

I knew something was wrong as soon as I rose at first dark. I could feel the emotions, grief, anger, fear. Something had happened to Sookie and Jason was showing it. I called her number and was surprised when she answered after a couple of rings. Keeping my voice calm I asked how she was.

She burst into tears and sobbed down the phone. I could barely understand what she was saying "Eric, its Gran, she's had a seizure, she's in the hospital. They… they don't think she's going to make it"

I was ready to drive straight over, and was not best pleased at her response "I'm fine, really, you don't need to trouble yourself. Bill Compton was just here, he's being really kind"

Oh yes, I bet he was. Now he had the perfect opportunity. He could comfort her, exploit her grief and her weakness, worm his way into her bed. I slammed my fist on the desk, the whole room seemed to shake. How could this be happening to me. I had done everything right. I knew she liked me, I was only expecting to take a few more days to complete my conquest. Now I had been brought down by human frailty.

After a few minutes pacing the room I managed to calm myself. I would go to the hospital and check for myself. It was well past visiting time, but it wasn't too hard to glamour the nurses and get into Adele's room. She was very weak, I could tell she was dying. I pulled up a chair and sat close to her

"Mr Northman" her voice was barely even a whisper "I'm dying, aren't I"

I nodded "I'm sorry". "Would you like me to give you some of my blood, it will keep you alive for longer"

"No, thank you. It's not that I have anything against you, but if the Lord is calling me, then it is my time" I had to admire her calm. She was a genuinely good person. Even someone like me could see that. She would be a loss to the world.

"Have you spoken to Sookie?" she looked guilty

"I'm sorry. I meant to, really I did, but it never seemed to be the right time". She took my hand in hers, she was almost as cool as I was, the life force already leaving her.

This is important, there are forces on the move, more changes ahead. Sookie will be vulnerable if she does not know her true nature. Take a little of my blood, just enough for a few more days, and please promise me you will tell Sookie before its too late."

She was reluctant, but she agreed. I made a tiny puncture in my wrist and allowed just a few drops of blood into her mouth, as carefully as I could. It was be enough for another day or two, to ensure she told Sookie the truth.

I left to return to Shreveport. I was very tempted to go to Sookie's house, but if Compton was still there we would probably end up fighting and that wouldn't look good for either of us.

SPOV

Sam had told me to take as much time as I needed off work. I didn't even think about the money I would lose, all I cared about was Gran. I was at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started the next morning.

She looked a little better than the day before, a little pinker and her skin was not so cold. She asked me to shut the door, she had something to tell me.

She started talking about Grandfather. He had been a wonderful man, so kind and loving. I knew not a day went by when she didn't think about him and miss him. If I had a husband who was still buying me flowers in my seventies and who kissed me every day, I would be very happy.

I was puzzled when she told me they had not been able to have children. Were Dad and Aunt Linda adopted? She was a little reluctant to go on, but eventually she told me of the beautiful man who had visited her when Grandfather was working on a contract in New Orleans. How she had confided her sorrow and he had offered her comfort and help. How she had become pregnant with his child. How she had confessed to Grandfather and he had supported her, raised Dad as if he was his own son. Then a couple of years later, how Grandfather had agreed she should try to call the man back into their lives and he had given them their daughter Linda.

It was when she tried to explain that the beautiful creature was a fairy that I wondered if the drugs she was on were making her delirious. "You mean like he was gay?"

"No my dear, I mean he was a supernatural, from the race of the fae. He told me there had once been many of them, living amongst humans, but now few were left. He needed me to try to keep his bloodline going as much as I needed him to give me a child"

"So Jason and I, we're part Fairy" I have to say I sounded pretty incredulous. Then a thought occurred to me. "Do you think that's where my, uh, gift comes from"

"I'm afraid I really don't know, I've never had anyone I could ask. Jason doesn't have the gift though"

No but this could possibly explain why he seemed to be irresistible to women. I had never understood that. Sure he was handsome, but he had hardly any money, no prospects, treated them badly, slept around and still they seemed to queue up to date him. Perhaps that was the fairy blood.

"I'm glad you told me Gran. I mean it's a real shock, and I don't understand what it means, but it does explain why I feel different"

"Mr Northman insisted I tell you"

"How did he know?"

"I'm afraid I don't know dear, but he guessed, somehow, soon after he had met you. He came to see me last night"

"Here in the hospital? he never mentioned it when he called"

"Sookie, I know I am dying. The doctors won't tell me the truth, but I know. I've had a temporary recovery, but it won't last" My tears started to flow, I didn't want to upset her but I just couldn't control myself. She was everything to me, how would I cope without her. I would be so alone.

"Listen my dear. You and I both know that you can never have a human husband. I know that being with a vampire won't be easy, there will be a lot of prejudice. I really wish I was going to be here to support you." It didn't occur to me to ask who she was talking about.

The nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry, you have been here nearly an hour. She is very weak and needs her rest. We will see you tomorrow"

But they never did. That was the last time I saw Gran alive. She passed that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill came over that evening. I had forced myself to have a shower. Really I just wanted to collapse, go to bed and cry, and not get up for a week. But there would be arrangements to make. My Gran had been a very popular lady and I knew that in the morning there would be a stream of visitors coming to pay their respects and bring enormous quantities of food. People still did things the old fashioned way in Bon Temps. It would be comforting, but also hard work. I hoped Jason would come by and help but I couldn't rely on him.

I was just drying off when he came to the door. I still had a towel wrapped round me. It was a little chilly, and he made up a fire for me in the grate. Then he took the brush, and sitting me down on the footstool sat behind me carefully brushing the tangles out of my hair.

He was very good at it. His touch was soothing and it felt good to have someone care for me. Eventually he put down the hairbrush. I wasn't prepared for his cool hands to slip down to my shoulders and then to the top of my bare arms. I shivered a little. He pulled me back against him, very gently, and bent his head down to kiss my hair.

I just let him hold me for a moment. It felt so good, so comforting. His hands travelled down further. They were on my thighs and suddenly his intentions were very clear to me. I pushed them away

"Bill," I exclaimed, louder than I had intended "Please, no."

"I'm sorry" I continued "you've been so kind. You've been a good friend to me, and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but Gran isn't cold in the ground yet. It's just too soon, I'm not ready"

Bill stood up. He looked genuinely ashamed. "I am so sorry, Sookie, please forgive me. I did not mean to be so forward. I will leave now, but please, if there is anything you need, anything I can do you must call on me"

After he left I sat for a long time staring at the fire. A part of me was sorry I had sent him away. I really needed someone to just hold me right now, to comfort me and make me feel less alone. The memory of our parents' deaths came back to me. I had cried for days, and Gran had been there for me just hugging me and soothing me while I wept.

I thought of calling Tara. I knew she was working bar tonight so I tried her cell. "Sookie, sweetie, I am so sorry. Jason told me. Listen, I'll be right over as soon as I finish work, but Arlene called in sick and its real busy in here tonight. I wish I could be there for you but I can't let Sam down"

I reassured her. Really I was being selfish. I asked if she could come over in the morning, and perhaps Lafayette if he was free. I would need some help to cope with all the matrons of Bon Temps. I knew some of them would think bad thoughts about me. They wondered what was wrong with me, why I wasn't married. Now I had been seen in the company of Vampires it was even worse. I knew I would struggle to keep my shields up. The great thing about Tara and Lafayette was that they would both say it like they felt it. If anyone upset me too much they would just throw them out. I was so lucky to have them as my friends.

I groaned when the doorbell rang. If that was Bill Compton back for more grovelling I would just slap his face. I was tempted to ignore it, but it rang again.

Nothing could have surprised me more than to see Eric Northman standing on my porch. "She's dead"

"Yes, how did you know"

"I went to the hospital to see her. I thought she had a few more days. I am truly sorry. She was a good person." He paused, I examined his face. His expression never gave much away but he did look genuinely sorry.

"Are you…ok"

"No," I collapsed into deep sobs. Eric put his hands on my shoulders to calm me

"I'm sorry, Eric, it's just all too much for me. I know I should be stronger, but I just can't"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Would you just….hold me….I don't want to be alone right now"

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me to the couch. He settled us down so I was comfortable. His arms were round my waist, just enough to comfort me. "Tell me about her" he said "tell me your memories, tell me about her life"

So many images came into my mind, mostly happy, a few sad. It was good to talk about her, I began to feel a little less empty inside. I would always have her memory with me. When I needed support and guidance I would try to remember things she had told me.

Eric explained to me how in his human days his people would remember their ancestors with stories around the campfire. It was important to them that their memory lived on. He told me how they would talk about their exploits on the battlefield, their success with women, their kindnesses. He even told me a little about his life, how his wife had died in childbirth, and how three of his six children had died in infancy. I found myself wanting to offer him comfort.

I barely noticed the passing of time, but as the fire died away I began to feel the chill. I was shocked to realise it was 2am. Eric immediately picked up on my feelings. How did he do that? – somehow he just knew how to do the right thing. He lifted me up so we were sitting side by side.

"I should go, it's late and you need your rest. I am sure that Bill has offered to help you should you need anything. He is close, and you can trust him, you should accept his offer of help"

He got up to walk to the door, moving at human pace. I followed him. He turned to me, and I took his hand. "Eric, thank you. You've….well, you've been so kind… really it was just what I needed"

He was turning to leave when I suddenly remembered. "Listen, Gran told me something really weird before she died. I really need to talk to you about it. It's too late now, but would it be okay, sometime, if you're not too busy"

"Sookie, dear one, please believe me when I say I will never be too busy for you. Just call me whenever you need me. I mean it"

With that he was gone. I stood leaning against the door frame for several minutes. I thought I could see the tail lights on his car disappear into the distance, but it was probably just a trick of the light. I was still feeling sad, but that aching, gnawing, all consuming grief which I had felt earlier this evening had gone.

Perhaps I had misjudged him. I remembered Gran telling me I had to use my judgement and that I was a good judge of character. Could this evening all have been an act. I couldn't believe that it was. He just did everything right – gave me everything I needed. I felt a little guilty thinking of Bill. I knew he really cared for me, it was so obvious in everything he did, but there was that awkwardness that made me feel just a little uncomfortable.

EPOV

I had to restrain myself from punching the air as I walked away from the house. I was sure I had done enough. I was sure she would be mine. It was a good thing she couldn't see the expression of pure pleasure on my face, it really wouldn't be very appropriate.

I don't know what made me do it, just hold her and offer her comfort. Somehow I knew it was right, that it was what she needed. Of course I considered that this would be the perfect moment to take advantage, but something made me pull back. I didn't think it could be my better nature as I'm quite sure that I don't have one.

It had been Pam's suggestion that I call on her. It was a risk. She would be vulnerable, perhaps unpredictable, but if I didn't try I would be leaving the field open to my rival and that was something I was not prepared to do.

I had gone to the house fully expecting Compton to be there. He had been, I could still smell his scent, but something had made him leave. I mentioned his name deliberately. I needed to check out her reaction. It wasn't easy for me to be polite about him, still less to suggest that he might help her. She couldn't hide her reaction. Clearly he had done something wrong. I suspected from the faintest hint of a blush on her cheek that he had tried to take advantage.

I couldn't believe he could be quite that stupid, but thinking of what I knew of his history, he actually had surprisingly little experience with women for a Vampire. He's had his human wife, then sixty years with that crazy bitch Lorena. Since then I'd heard he'd been very solitary.

As soon as I got back to Fangtasia I quizzed Pam on human mourning customs. She pointed out that the local newspaper was generally a very good source of information on the timing and location of funerals. I would send flowers of course. Nothing flashing, something very tasteful and low key. Then she was gone for a few hours, doing research. Sometimes I did wonder about her enthusiasm for all this. Her considered advice was to move swiftly after the funeral. For the next few days, Sookie would be busy, she would be the centre of attention, there would be a constant stream of visitors. Once it was over she would be left alone. That would be her weakest most vulnerable point, and the time she needed support.

I would take her away for a few days, somewhere she could relax. Just her and me. I probably wouldn't have to do anything at all, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up jumping me.

Pam snickered, sometimes it seemed as if she could read my thoughts.

I thought through the practicalities. I would send one of my human waitresses to Merlotte's to cover her shifts. I would pay for that and in return the Shifter would continue to pay her salary. I wouldn't tell him until the last minute though. I had seen how he looked at her and I didn't want to give him the chance to ruin my plan.

Pam came up with the perfect location. It was a new Vampire friendly vacation centre. There were luxury log cabins round a lake – all light tight of course. According to the website it boasted a state of the art sun room with swimming pool, sauna, hot tubs as well as a spa and beauty centre. There was catering for human companions as well, and it promised high quality entertainment. The perfect mixture of seclusion and luxury. I made my reservation straight away.

I thought about how to invite her. Calling at her home might scare her off. A phone call wouldn't give her time to think. A text was too impersonal. I would write. As I went over the wording in my head the perfect excuse came to mind. Sometimes I had to admit I even impressed myself.

SPOV

As I expected the next few days went by in a complete blur. Tara and Lafayette were great. Jason less so, but he did try to help. At least I was keeping so busy I didn't have time to get upset. If I did feel grief creeping up on me, I would take Eric's advice and focus on my good memories.

Of course that made me think of him and how kind he'd been. I guess I had been half hoping that he might call again. It wouldn't really be appropriate for me to call him, I was meant to be in mourning after all, not lusting after a Vampire. I slapped myself down. I wasn't lusting after him, I just liked the feeling when he held me that was all.

The day before the funeral a letter arrived. I recognised the thick cream paper of the envelope straight away and I have to say my heart was beating a little faster as I opened it.

**My dear Sookie**

**I am truly sorry that I cannot be there for you. I hope your friends and your brother are giving you the support you need. **

**I have to go away on business and I wonder if I could persuade you to accompany me. I plan to leave on Friday. I have been offered an investment opportunity, which I need to investigate. There will be plenty of time for relaxation. **

**I can make all the arrangements, you will not have to worry about anything. Please say yes. **

**Call me**

**-E-**

I looked at it for a long time. Truly a break away from Bon Temps would be wonderful. On the other hand it did mean I would be alone with Eric. Could I trust him? Could I trust myself? Did I care?

I considered my previous resolve to avoid Eric, not to let him humiliate me, to go for the safe option. Its funny how being close to death changes your views. Did I want to go to my grave being safe, never having fun, never taking any risks?

I worried about the practicalities. I had already had a week off work, it wasn't fair on Sam. I must have changed my mind twenty times before first dark fell. But finally I convinced myself to stop worrying and just go with my instincts

"Eric Northman" I did love his no-nonsense phone manner

"It's Sookie, I got your letter"

"and"

"well it does sound great…"

He jumped in immediately. "Do not say 'but', I will not allow it" I laughed out loud at that, and after a brief pause he laughed too.

"I'm sorry dear one, I am rather too used to ordering people around. I said I would make all the arrangements and I meant it. I will have someone cover your shifts at Merlotte's.. The place we are going is truly beautiful. It is a new holiday destination. I believe it will become very popular, and profitable but I need to check it out before I make an investment decision. I need your opinion, Sookie. All the market research says that 90% of holiday decisions are made by women. You could save me a lot of money and I value your judgement"

"Eric Northman, you are such a smoothie, how long did it take you to come up with that"

"It's true" he said, sounding a little hurt

"Yeah, I believe you" I retorted sounding as unconvinced as I could

"Look Eric, it's a really kind thought, I appreciate it….and I'd love to come with you"

"Good, make sure you pack a bikini, and your dancing shoes" He actually sounded excited on the phone. "I will pick you up Friday, around seven"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: A reviewer suggested doing another Bill Point of View. This is a short chapter, but it helps set up some plot ideas for Part two of the story. There's one more chapter of part one to come! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback – I really appreciate it. As you know the characters all belong to Charlaine Harris.**_

I waited a few days before going to call on Sookie again. I realized that I had handled things badly. I wasn't sure why, just my inexperience in dealing with human women I supposed.

For sixty years since leaving Lorena I had travelled from one nest to another around the country. I liked the company of my own kind, and it ensured an adequate supply of food with minimal effort on my part. I preferred nests which were discreet and which kept their violence and cruelty to an absolute minimum. A few weeks with Malcolm, Diane and Liam had quickly reawakened my disgust at the worst excesses we were capable of.

But I never had to interact with the humans who were brought to us. They were usually glamoured anyway.

I came to Bon Temps not expecting to find any humans to be of interest to me, but as soon as I met Sookie I realized she was different. As a test, I allowed the drainers to take me into the car park. Of course they didn't know, and neither did she, that the thin silver chain they used to restrain me was nothing more than an irritant. Her bravery in taking them on astounded me.

I even felt a small amount of guilt a few days later as I hung back in the shadows, allowing the drainers to give her a vicious beating, so I would have the opportunity to give her my blood.

I was pleased with the progress I was making with her, until that fateful night I agreed to take her to Fangtasia. Once again I cursed my stupidity, I had been over this so many times in my mind since that evening. I had given only the briefest thought to the possibility that she might attract the interest of the Northman.

Our paths had crossed before of course. In nearly one hundred and fifty years of travel it was hard to avoid meeting most other Vampires. I had seen him in California in the nineteen thirties when I was there with Lorena. He was well known in the movie community, although he somehow managed to stay below the radar of the human press and gossip columns. He had affairs with every major female star, and one or two of the more handsome male stars as well. He only left when people started to ask questions about which plastic surgeon he was using to keep his looks so youthful!

He liked his women strong and powerful. They needed to be to enjoy his varied sexual preferences. Virginal, sweet Sookie Stackhouse just didn't seem to be his type at all.

I was initially very reluctant when I was selected as the perfect choice to court her, bust as I got to know her I had genuinely come to want her for myself. Now I was facing disaster, all because of one foolish over reaction.

When I finally went to her house on Friday, there was no sign of life. Thinking she might be at work, I went to Merlotte's and took a seat in her section.

The red-head approached me. Knowing she was incapable of keeping a secret I prompted her "Is Miss Stackhouse working this evening?"

"Why no, haven't you heard, she's gone away for a few days." She glanced over her shoulder at the shifter who owned the bar. "Sam was mighty pissed, I can tell you. She's gone with that Vamper, and he is not pleased" Suddenly she remembered who she was talking to and a hand flew to her mouth "I'm sorry, no offence meant"

"None taken. So why is Sam Merlotte so upset"

"Well all I can tell you is that they had the most almighty argument in his office. Not that I was listening you understand, but I couldn't help but hear they were yelling so loud"

"and"

"well he was saying that she didn't know what she was getting herself into, and, well I'm not sure I heard right, I'm sure he talked about a Viking, that this guy, whoever he is, would just use her and hurt her"

"what did Sookie say"

"she just said she was a big girl and she could look after herself, and anyway if Sam was so concerned about her welfare why hadn't he showed it before now" She paused, probably realizing she had said too much

"Now, can I get y'all a True Blood"

This was very bad. I could only hope that my instincts, and those of the shifter were correct. Eric wanted to take Sookie as a trophy, he would soon tire of her. Or she would find out just how exotic his tastes could be and be repelled by him. Surely that had to be the outcome.

But perhaps there might be things I could do to move things along. Sookie was a well brought up woman. On the first night we met she chided me for not treating her as a lady. I needed to make sure she became fully aware of all the Vampire politics that Eric Northman was involved in. There would certainly be things she would not be happy with. I was sure he would not be faithful to her. Perhaps I could ensure she found this out.

Should I make the shifter my ally. I thought for some time about this. It was risky, he was no friend of the Vampire. But he was clearly close to her, he would see her regularly. He could be a useful channel for information and rumour. I decided to take the risk, and approached the bar, gesturing for him to meet with me in his office.

He was clearly not happy. "Don't you think your kind have caused enough trouble around here?" I looked puzzled, although I knew perfectly well what he was referring to. "Taking advantage of a sweet girl like Sookie"

"I assume you say this because you were unable to take advantage of her yourself" He scowled, but I had clearly hit a raw nerve.

"Sam Merlotte, neither of us want to see Sookie hurt by the Viking, and we both know that she will be. I thought perhaps we could put our differences to one side for her benefit"

"Do you really expect me to believe you have her interests at heart?"

"Bon Temps is my home, I intend to settle here, to mainstream. It will do me no good if I upset people by hurting her"

"Well I guess you are the lesser of two evils. What do you think we can do"

I took a seat and shared some of my ideas with him. I could see he shared my interests, and reluctantly agreed to work with me.

Even with all the time in the world I hoped that I would not have to wait too long. Life in Bon Temps was tedious in the extreme. I missed the intrigue of Court, the luxury, the variety. I wanted to get back there, and soon. But unless I could fulfil my mission. I would not be welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

We were sitting in the hot tub on the private deck outside our cabin. Sookie had taken up a position sitting against me, her back against my chest. She still had her bikini on which was a little disappointing, but I was determined not to rush her. I was so close to my goal, it would be foolish to jeopardize it by being overhasty.

Besides I still got to feel her velvet skin, and breathe her intoxicating scent.

"Eric, you know if I thought for one minute you were genuine about investing in this business I would say go for it"

"I am perfectly serious. This is their demonstration site, but if it is a success they are planning a chain across the country. They need investors, and I have money in the bank doing nothing. It's a brand new market, specialist holidays for Vampires and their human companions. That is always the best market to invest in, in my experience"

She gave a little wriggle against me. Had she not realised what effect her closeness was having?

"Sookie, dear one, you should know that everything I tell you will always be true"

"That's a little different from promising to always tell me the truth"

"Yes of course, I was careful in my phrasing. I may hold things back from you if I think they might hurt you.. or me… but I will never lie to you"

She tensed a little. She didn't realise quite how acute my senses were. I could hear her swallowing. There was something she wanted to ask me, but she was reluctant. I had a horrible feeling I knew what it was going to be. I wanted to tell her to be silent, not to spoil the moment, but I knew I had laid myself open to this.

"You've had thousands of women, haven't you?"

"Yes of course, I have existed for over a thousand years, how could I not. I have had many men as well, does that shock you?"

"Of course not, just because I'm from a small town doesn't mean I'm small minded"

"And most of them were one night stands weren't they – just a happy meal to you"

"You must understand Sookie, things were very different in the old days. It was very rare to meet a human we could trust with our secret, most of the time we had to move on"

"Have you ever truly cared about anyone?"

I was silent for a while, my mind went back nearly two hundred years to the last human woman I had cared about. I told Sookie the story. After I turned Pam, we stayed in England for a while, but we had to move around to avoid recognition. The English aristocracy were all in the habit of spending their winters at court in London. They would lock up their grand country houses and leave just a few staff to take care of their animals. They made an ideal winter resting place for a vampire.

The house we chose one winter only two staff, a brother and sister. They discovered Pam and I one night, and much to our amazement showed no fear of us. They were both beautiful and we became lovers. They were very adventurous for the time and happy to share. They allowed us to feed off them so we didn't need to hunt. The next year we went back, and again for eight more years. I began to look forward to going back. They had created us a safe sleeping space in the cellar, and made it very comfortable. It was a great relief not to have to go to ground as we often did.

The ninth year we returned to find the house totally empty. By careful questioning we discovered that an epidemic of cholera had swept through the village in the summer. Our lovers were dead. We left England soon after and never returned.

I hadn't thought of them for so long, I had forgotten that I was capable of feeling. I think it was that experience that gave Pam her hard shell. She was a new vampire at the time, she still had some vestige of human feeling. She was hurt even more badly than I and I think that made her determined never to suffer the same experience again.

I was silent for a few minutes. I realised Sookie was crying. "Dear one, I didn't mean to make you sad, I brought you here to make you happy" I turned her round in my lap and kissed the tears from her face. "It's just such a sad story"

I kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear. "Would you like to go dancing? I think there is a live band tonight"

"I'd rather just stay here with you. It's so peaceful, and it's nice to sit and talk"

I smiled and pulled her closer. She put her arms around my neck and pressed her warm cheek to my cool shoulder. I stroked her hair, and felt her tremble, just a little. She shifted back to her original position, so I could no longer see her face.

"Tell me about the Fae"

"Your Grandmother told you then"

"Yes, just before she died. She said that a fairy was really my Grandfather. What does it mean?"

"She told me his name was Fintan. I believe him to be family to Niall Brigant who is one of the few remaining Prince of the Fae. I don't know if he was full or part blood fairy, so I cannot tell how much is in your blood, but I would say you are at least one eighth fae. There are very few fae left in this world, it is rare to see them. There used to be many more of them, years ago. Some were killed by humans who thought them witches or demons on account of their powers. I am afraid that many were killed by Vampires."

"Why"

"Well, a full blood fairy is completely intoxicating to a Vampire. We lose all control around them, and if they do not mask their scent, well, I'm afraid we drain them dry"

"So does this mean my blood is particularly attractive to Vampires?" Something in her tone of voice worried me, she was not happy.

"It's not obvious. I did not recognise it when I first met you. I did think you smelled different somehow, but I did not recognise it as Fae. I only realised that evening we drove out to the bayou. You remember I had to lick the blood from your arms"

She had pulled away from me, and moved to the other side of the tub. "So really its not me you are interested in, its just the fairy blood"

"No, Sookie" I said fiercely "Truthfully, I wanted you from that first night when Bill Compton brought you to Fangtasia."

"You tried to glamour me"

"Yes, strictly contrary to Vampire etiquette of course, but then it is my club" I shrugged.

"Eric, I know what a reputation you have as a ladies man. You promised to tell me the truth. Am I just a trophy for you?"

"No, Sookie you are not. Well not now. That first night, if you had come to me then, who knows I probably would have taken you as a trophy for my collection and then discarded you, but now that I have spent time with you, no." I saw her stiffen just a little

"Sookie, I am Vampire. I am not one of your romantic heroes from those books you like so much. I am most unlikely to whisper sweet nothings in your ear" she laughed softly at that.

"There are things about me you will not like. My position as Sheriff means I have to maintain discipline in my area, sometimes to punish people, sometimes just to scare them. But you must know this, I am fond of you, I enjoy your company,"

"So can I call you 'baby'"

"Sookie, I am over 1,000 years old, do you really think that is appropriate?

"Honey? Sweetie"

What would you like to call me?

"'Honey', I think"

"Well just don't say it in front of Pam, or any of my Vampires for that matter. I have my reputation to maintain"

She got out of the hot tub and walked into the kitchen. I could hear her open the fridge and prepare a drink. Gin and tonic, with ice, I thought.

She walked back out and sat down at the table. She was silent and I could sense that she was contemplating something important. I put my head back and gazed up at the stars. 1,000 years of existence and this was the first time I had ever really cared about a decision which a human would make.

She walked round to me and slipped back in, straddling my lap. Reaching up to lace her fingers into my hair, she pulled my mouth to hers and kissed me. I pulled her close and unleashed the full force of my 1,000 years of practice. I could feel her moan deep in her throat. She pulled away and looked into my eyes

"Eric you know I…"she tailed off

"Yes my lover"

"You could smell it I suppose"

I smiled gently and pulled her back into my kiss. "There is nothing to worry about, really"

"I'm worried I will disappoint you"

"That is not possible my darling, Everything about you is perfect, beautiful. Nothing you could do could possibly disappoint me. Well unless you decide to refuse me, that would be a terrible disappointment"

"Are you going to refuse me Sookie?" she shook her head

"Do you want me? A slow nod

"Now?"

"Mmm, yes please" I needed no further encouragement. In seconds we were in the master bedroom. I didn't care that we were both still dripping wet. I had my prize and I was going to claim her.

One thousand years and I had finally found a woman capable of surprising me. She was little nervous at first, somewhat overwhelmed, but that just turned me on even more. Once she had relaxed a little, with the help of some gentle attention from me, she gave herself to me more fully than any woman has ever done. Body and soul she was mine, completely, utterly.

I tried to be gentle but lust overwhelmed me. She matched my passion, wrapping her legs around me and digging her nails into my back as she cried out in passion. We climaxed together. I did not withdraw but held her close, stroking her hair. I noticed tears leaking from her eyes. "Sookie, are you alright? Was I too rough, did I hurt you"

"No, no, it was just so… wonderful. I truly never expected that anything could feel so good"

"Believe me lover, this is only the beginning. When we return to Louisiana you will be my woman, together we will discover many things. You have powers that you do not even know of, if you choose to develop them. Sookie, you have chosen me. You will not regret your decision."

_**A/N I was planning to end here with Sookie making her choice, but as I've had so much interest in this story, and some great feedback I will add a few more chapters. **_

_**Bill won't let things lie and will try anything to win Sookie back, and is Eric really all he seems?**_

_**There will be a bit of a gap though as I have some one shots ready to post which I want to get up first.**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who had reviewed, alerted and PM'd me – I really appreciate it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sookie's Choice Part Two**

_**As promised I will carry on this story a little longer. Sorry it's taken me a while to post these new chapters If you think its starting to lose its vitality, please let me know!**_

_**All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris**_

SPOV

I awoke in the light tight bedroom, with no idea of the time. I took a few minutes to replay the events of the previous evening in my mind. Well maybe more that a few minutes. I was a little sore of course, but definitely in a good way.

I'd had years to prepare for my first lover. I'd formed an idea of what to expect, from movies, my romantic novels, things I'd overheard from the other girls at Merlottes: both spoken and unspoken. None of it had prepared me for the real thing. Then again, maybe the real thing with Eric was different than with anyone else. I hadn't thought that my body could be capable of so much pleasure. I hadn't expected the joy I would feel giving pleasure to someone else.

He was lying on the bed next to me, on his back, with a look of complete peace on his face. I wasn't sure of the etiquette of being in bed with your lover, afterwards, let alone if your lover was a Vampire. I reached out and trailed a finger down his cheek, barely touching him. No response. I stroked my whole hand over his chest, admiring the physical perfection. I guess it was true what I had read in the magazines, he really was dead. I bent to kiss his nipple, lightly flicking my tongue. I thought about going lower but decided that would just be rude.

I eased myself out of the room, worried about letting in any light. I knew sunlight was fatal to Vampires but I had no idea how much or how little they could stand. I needn't have worried though as all the glass windows in the living area appeared to be shaded. It was gloomy but once my eyes had grown accustomed to the low light levels I could see.

I hadn't really had time to find out about the facilities last night, but I knew there was a large deck outside and I thought it would be nice to top up my tan. I found a towelling robe in the bathroom, picked up my sun cream and went outside, It was a beautiful day, from the angle of the sun I reckoned it was probably around three in the afternoon so the heat was reflecting off the buildings. Our cabin appeared to be completely secluded, so letting caution to the winds I took off the robe and lay down on one of the loungers. I had never sunbathed nude before so I felt just a little bit naughty. I was careful to put plenty of cream on the vulnerable areas – I imagined that sunburn there could be very painful indeed.

I must have fallen asleep as I was awoken by the soft and cool touch of Eric kissing his way up my body. I was lying on my stomach, and he had just reached the top of my right leg. I let out a little moan "don't stop honey, that feels so good" He added his hand teasing my inner thighs. Eventually I couldn't stand it any longer, I turned and reached up to pull him into a kiss.

"Mmm, greedy, I love it" his voice just oozed sex, I could feel myself getting warm all over, and it wasn't from the residual heat of the sun.

We made love right there on the sunbed, until it collapsed under our combined weight and we were sent crashing into the pool.

"Sookie, you know I would like nothing more than to stay naked with you all evening, but I have a meeting arranged with the business advisor. Would you accompany me?"

I grumbled a little, but he promised to make it up to me later. Luckily I had packed a sun dress that wasn't completely indecent. Eric changed into his trademark jeans and vest.

There was a little golf cart outside the cabin and we drove through the woods to what was obviously the main complex. It was single-storey, very modern in design with lots of glass. As we walked through the lobby even I could tell that no expense had been spared on the décor. I wondered for a moment how much a stay here would cost. Way out of my league.

We were ushered into a formal room, set up for meetings. There were two Vampires in there, I could tell by the faint glow of their skin and the lack of brainwaves. Also two humans, who were introduced as their lawyer and accountant. Immediately I knew that Eric had brought me here to read their minds. I shot him a look which he completely ignored. I felt a little sick, all my insecurities rising up to the surface. He didn't really want me, he just wanted to use me, use my skills for his own advantage. I was really tempted to storm out in a huff, but that would just humiliate me as well as him. Plus I did suspect that making a Vampire angry was not a good move if you valued your life, or at the very least wanted to keep all your limbs.

So I did it. I focussed on the two humans while the meeting swirled around me. Naturally they had a few dirty thoughts about me – I was pretty much used to that.

"_We'll she's a pretty fine piece of ass, I wonder where Northman found her. She's not as sophisticated as the ones he normally goes for, but I've heard these country girls can be real hot"_

I fixed up my crazy Sookie grin.

"_Still, if he's a bit distracted, it will be good for us. It's not a bad deal we are offering him, but with the economy as it is, if we don't get his investment now, the whole project could collapse"_

Of course the public message was the complete opposite, there were very few investment opportunities left, he needed to move quickly. They were slick salesmen, but Eric was an ice cool negotiator and he refused to let himself be pressured into accepting their offer.

I could be pretty cool myself and I maintained a frosty silence all the way back to the Cabin. Once we were inside though, I let rip.

"Eric Northman, how dare you, you were just using me. You didn't even have the grace to warn me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't really plan for that to happen, but when I knew there were going to be humans at the meeting, I just couldn't resist. I thought if I told you, you might refuse to come"

"Damn right I would have refused, I thought you brought me here for a vacation, not as one of your business assets"

"That is not entirely fair, I believe I did mention in my invitation that this was a business opportunity"

He was right of course, but I was in full flow now, and anyway whenever did facts get in the way of a good argument.

I felt a little sorry for Eric. I guessed that whatever correspondence course he had been taking on 'how to seduce a human' hadn't reached the module on what to do when they are angry, frightened and confused all at the same time.

I stormed into the bedroom and threw myself onto the bed, sobbing my heart out. It was the first time I'd really allowed myself to cry since Gran had dies. I'd been so busy holding it all together, maintaining my dignity. Now the floodgates were open and there was nothing I could do to close them. It was just emotional overload.

Eric entered the room so silently that I didn't realise he was there until I felt his cool strong fingers stroking my hair and my face. He bent down to kiss the tears from my face. "I'm sorry, my darling, I didn't intend to upset you" I allowed him to take me into his arms and he held me gently, kissing my neck, my throat, my shoulders.

"Its just….it's just" I couldn't form the words.

"Don't say anything. It really doesn't matter. Just let me love you" He began to unzip my dress and gently peel it down.

"Just a minute, don't you want to know what they were thinking?"

"I imagine they were wondering whether I would fall for their lies and exaggerations. This is an excellent investment opportunity but only at half the price they are asking"

I slapped his arm – it made no impact at all. "So why did you need me, if you can read minds yourself."

"I cannot, dear one, but I have had a very long time to study human behaviour and body language. It was obvious they were lying and quite easy to guess the reason. However I do greatly value that you were able to confirm it for me.

"Now that is quite enough business We have one more night together and I intend to devote it entirely to your pleasure"

I sighed, as the newly familiar sensation of pure lust washed all over me. When Eric decides to devote himself to pleasure, he really means it. I guessed I would have to forgive him. I pushed that little hint of doubt to the back of my mind.

"Eric, when we get back home, will you tell me about the Vampire world. I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into."

"If you wish, but there will be a lot of things you won't like, things I would rather shield you from"

"Please don't. Promise me you won't. I really would rather know, no matter how bad"

It was only after we got back to Bon Temps that I had cause to reconsider my request. There were some things I really didn't want to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Even with Eric's driving it was late when we arrived back in Bon Temps on Sunday night. I knew he would have to leave straight away. Although we had only been together two nights, I had grown so used to his presence, that it was a real physical wrench to think of him, leaving, to think of me sleeping alone.

He helped me out of the Corvette, and carried my bag up to the porch. Suddenly I felt nervous all over again. Was the moment of truth, would he want to see me again? Should I say anything?

He silenced my fears with a kiss.

"I'll call you at first dark tomorrow Sookie, I promise. What's your cell number" He pulled his phone out to programme it in, and I had to admit that I didn't have a cell. As the only numbers I ever called were Merlotte's, Tara, Arlene and Jason there didn't seem a lot of point. He looked completely mystified, as if I'd said I didn't use electricity.

Eric devoted a few more glorious minutes to saying goodbye and then he was gone. "Drive carefully" I shouted as the Corvette screeched out of the driveway, sending gravel flying in all directions. Pointless I knew, but it made me feel better.

* * *

The next evening I was not standing by the window for at least an hour before sunset, waiting to see if the sun had finally disappeared. I was not standing by the phone in the kitchen willing it to ring. I was not pacing a hole in the floor and cursing myself for being so naïve as to believe his promises.

When it finally did ring I must have jumped a foot of the ground. Don't be too eager, I let it ring for all of three times then grabbed it "Lover, I am sorry my call was delayed, I was unavoidably detained. I have much business to attend to at Fangtasia."

I reassured him that it would be alright, that I was fine, although it was hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice. I reminded myself he had a big important life. I couldn't expect him to give it up for me.

"I could come over a little later if you wish" I had thought I was exhausted but that disappeared in an instant. "That would be fine, I'm on the night shift at Sam's tomorrow so it doesn't matter if I have a late night"

"Good, wear something nice for me lover"

I wasn't sure what Eric would consider nice. Everything in my underwear drawer seemed too dull and virginal. Then I found a red lacy two piece stuffed right at the back. I remembered buying it a couple of years ago for a date with a real cute guy who had come into Merlotte's. Unfortunately I picked up his interest in bondage so that never went anywhere.

I slipped into the bra and panties which fitted perfectly and looked great. The effect was ruined by my old dressing gown, which had definitely seen better days, but I would get cold waiting for him without it. Did I dare greet Eric dressed only in my underwear. I didn't expect any clothes I put on to last very long, but even so, it was Gran's house, what if she was looking down on me. I looked the ceiling and thought "please, just close your eyes"

There was a card lying on the mat when I re-entered the living room

_**Descendants of the Glorious Dead (Bon Temps branch)**_

_**Have great pleasure in inviting you to a lecture **_

_**Friday, 8.00pm Bon Temps Baptist Church**_

_**Special guest: First Lieutenant William Thomas Compton**_

_**Cakes and ambrosia will be served. There will be a collection.**_

A note at the end in neat old-fashioned writing read

_My dear Sookie. I know that your Grandmother would have wished this event to go ahead. I hope that you will honour us with your presence, in her memory._

I put it to one side to give myself time to think. It wasn't long before I heard the low rumble of Eric's corvette on the drive. I slipped off my dressing gown and went to stand in the doorway to wait for him. I was a little shocked at my own behaviour: when did I get so wanton?

"Very nice" I could tell he meant it.

Eric wasn't much in the mood for talking when he arrived, and to be honest, neither was I. The one thing I had discovered during our nights away was how much I enjoyed sex. I guess I was lucky, I had the perfect tutor. Eric could be so gentle one moment, then passionate the next. He really wanted to give me pleasure. I knew from some of the things that my girl friends said that this wasn't always the case.

We spent some time in the bedroom rediscovering each others' bodies. Needing a break, I pulled on my dressing gown and went to the kitchen for some iced tea. Eric followed me, making rude comments about my shabby night wear.

He fell silent, and I turned to see that he had picked up Bill's card from the table

"Glorious dead indeed, it was just slaughter, men and boys more used to pitchforks than guns. There was not one battle I could be truly proud of"

"I didn't realise you were there"

"Oh yes, I shared some of my skills with the Union"

I stepped back horrified. "Eric Northman, if my Gran was alive today she would have you out of this house before you could say 'Yankee Traitor'. In fact I think I should probably rescind your invitation right now"

He looked worried for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed

"Well whatever you do, make sure you don't let on to anyone that you fought with the North. People round here might one day get used to having Vampires amongst them, but Yankees, never. Anyway, if you supported the North, how come you ended up in Louisiana"

"I was opposed to slavery, I always have been, even in my human life, so I chose sides accordingly. But I found out that most of the southerners were good people, brave and loyal. These are qualities I value. Besides I do love a southern belle, that accent"

He caught me in his arms and began to kiss me all over again. "So will you be going to Compton's lecture"

"Oh I have to, I have to represent my Gran, she was so proud of having arranged it. I'm working the day shift Friday so I can go after work."

"Forgive me if I don't offer to accompany you"

"That's no problem, I'll ask Sam" He raised an eyebrow "Sam Merlotte, my boss"

"Oh yes the shif…..the shifty one"

"He is not shifty, he's very kind. He's been a good friend to me"

I was beginning to flag. I really didn't want Eric to leave, but I could barely stand. The last few days were really catching up with me.

"I could give you some of my blood"

"Eew" I pulled a face

"Just a few drops, it will give you some energy"

"I've had Bill's blood, I really don't want to try it again"

Eric looked serious, and drew me to sit with him on the couch. "When was this" So I told him the story of how I rescued Bill from the drainers, and how they came back for me and near beat me to death. "So how did the drainers capture Bill?" he asked. "Well they just draped this thin silver chain around his neck and his wrists. It kind of burned his skin and he couldn't move"

Eric was very interested in the chain, and I remembered that I still had it. I had stuffed it in my pocket after the attack and it was still in my room. I brought it out and handed it to him, then suddenly moved to snatch it back when I realised what I had done. Eric took it though. He held it in his hands. His flesh began to sizzle and turn red and the foul smell of burning filled the air, but it didn't seem to worry him. He examined it for a few moments then handed it back to me. "That chain is not strong enough to hold any but the youngest weakest Vampire" He was silent and thoughtful for a few moments.

"And these drainers they attacked you? Yes a few nights later. I was waiting outside for Bill. Everyone else had left and he was late so they kinda snuck up on me. I was dying, Bill had to give me his blood to save my life."

"But if he hadn't been late they would never have attacked you"

"You're not seriously suggesting that he would let me get beaten half to death, just so I would take his blood"

"Did he explain the consequences, how once you have had the blood of a Vampire you will always have a link to them?"

"Well, no, I guess not, but it wasn't really the time"

"Bill Compton may play the perfect Southern gentleman, but I'm not sure you should trust him, just be careful"

"Eric, I hope you're not jealous. Just because I was friendly to him before I met you"

He gave me a look that could almost be described as sulky.

All too soon it was time for him to leave. He had business to complete in Shreveport before dawn. I put on my best Sookie smile to hide my disappointment, hopefully not too crazy. "I miss you" I whispered to myself as he walked towards his car. He turned and blew me a kiss. I had forgotten his acute Vampire hearing.

* * *

The next day things were, in theory at least, back to normal. I arrived early for my night shift at Merlotte's. Sam was distinctly cool, if not positively frosty towards me, but I decided just to put up with it. The girls wanted to know all about my break. I'm not sure they were too enthusiastic about the identity of my new lover, but they couldn't do without knowing as much as possible of the gory detail. Of course what they really wanted to know was whether the rumours about Vampire lovin' were true. I gave them the edited version.

Sam was in my office when I went to pick up my purse at the end of my shift. "Sam Merlotte, I have had enough. If you've got something to say to me, just say it"

"Sookie, you know how much I care for you. I'm just worried you really don't know what you are getting yourself into"

"I'm a big girl Sam. I know that Vampires are strong, and mean and pretty scary, but Eric, well, I know he cares for me. He'll look after me"

"Well believe that if it makes you feel better. I don't think you realise just what you are dealing with. Do you really think he got to be so rich and so powerful through his natural kindness. Are you sure he doesn't just want to use you"

I turned on my heel and tried to make a dignified exit. Why did everything have to be so damned complicated.

When I got home there was a Fed-ex delivery card posted through the door and a small package hidden behind a chair on the back porch. It was a cell-phone. Bright red of course. It was already charged. Once I'd worked out some of the basic instructions I scrolled through the contact list: my home number, Merlotte's, Jason, Tara, Fangtasia and one that just said My Lover. Surprisingly it also had Bill Compton's number. There was a note with it

**Dear one**

**I hope you like the colour. Call me. Anytime**

**- E –**

I had to smile. It was so Eric, sweet and high handed at the same time, I did wonder briefly how he had got all the numbers. Still he did say to call him. "Lover" was on speed dial.

He answered on the second ring

"Sookie?"

"I just wanted to thank you, its very thoughtful"

"Not at all, I need to be able to get in touch with you after all. Make sure you carry it with you. Are you free on Sunday?"

I was

"There is someone I would like you to meet. Can I pick you up at eight.?"

He wouldn't say any more, leaving me to wonder who it would be. And to get through the next few days without him.

**A/N Thank you for the lovely, lovely reviews. Its so wonderful to get feedback I really appreciate it. It is definitely an inspiration to keep on with the story**

**There was an interesting comment about the rating for this story. I didn't think it was explicit enough to justify an M rating – I wouldn't want to raise people's hopes! But if you think I've got the rating wrong, please let me know**


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days dragged by. Bill came into the bar a couple of times. He was preparing his talk for Friday night. I knew he was nervous about it, and he wanted to check out some of the ideas with me. I was pleased that he kept off any more personal topics. I hoped I hadn't led him on too much, I had really never intended to be a tease.

The second evening, he had a copy of 'American Vampire' with him. I'd heard about it, but never seen it before. Apparently it was a combination of Vanity Fair, CG and Time all rolled into one, but for Vampires. He left it lying on the seat by accident, so I picked it up thinking to return it to him.

Of course I couldn't resist flicking through. There were some rather dull articles on Vampire politics, some fascinating fashion hints. It even had its own problem page, which appeared to be mainly devoted to the difficulties of Vampire/human relationships. It was when I got to the equivalent of the society pages that I stopped short. Prominently featured was a very familiar tall, blond Vampire. He was at some fancy ball, with a very beautiful tall brunette on his arm. "Suralee's preparation is most definitely hands on" read the caption "New Orleans based actress Suralee Jones recently landed the lead role in HBO's new human/Vamp drama series. She was spotted 'researching' her role with prominent Shreveport businessman Eric Northman at a recent charity gala " Yeah well it was one way of getting her research in. I looked at the date, it was a few weeks ago, before I had even met him. Even so I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was a glamorous actress, I was a small town waitress. How could I possibly compete.

On Friday evening, I had arranged to bring a change of clothes to work so Sam and I could go direct to Bill's talk. He had a few last minute tasks to finish so I sat in his office waiting. He'd left a copy of the Shreveport Times on his desk and I flicked through idly. I felt the colour drain from my face as two now familiar faces appeared before me "New Orleans based actress Suralee Jones was spotted soaking up some local colour in Shreveport Vampire bar Fangtasia on Wednesday night. Speaking to local reporters she assured them that it was just research for her high profile new TV role. Sources suggest the research involved getting up close and personal with the bar owner, Eric Northman. Rumours of a romance are on the cards"

I could hear Sam come back. I turned the page quickly and took an unexpected interest in the local high school football results.

I don't think I heard half of Bill's talk, although everyone assured me it was a great success. Sam took me for coffee afterwards. He could obviously sense that something was wrong, but he didn't say anything. He was really sweet to me though. The thought crossed my mind that if he wasn't my boss he would have been a great date.

Several times I thought about calling Eric and cancelling our date on Sunday. It was only my good manners that stopped me. I didn't know who we were meant to be meeting and I didn't want to risk embarrassing him. I made sure that 'American Vampire' was lying on my coffee table though, where he wouldn't be able to miss it.

I'd just finished my shower when he arrived so I let him in and offered him a True Blood while I went to get dressed. I'd chosen a pretty floral dress with a flared skirt and matching cardigan. I hoped it struck the right balance, not too casual, not too dressy. I did a twirl for Eric as I went back into the living room. "Mmm, you look wonderful"

He moved to pick up the magazine and waved it at me. "I hope you didn't believe this nonsense" I shook my head, I didn't trust myself to speak. "Her publicist called me, she's starring in some new TV show and they thought being seen out with a real Vampire would get her some publicity. I needed to make sure I got some coverage of my charity gala so it suited me"

I wanted to find out more about his charity, but for now all I could think of was that woman draped all over him "She's very beautiful"

"She is photogenic, she doesn't look as good in real life – you can see the botox. Besides she is the most tedious company. I think if she has a brain cell at all she had loaned it out for the evening."

"She was at Fangtasia" I stated, and he gave me a look "I read the Shreveport Times, in Sam's office"

"They were filming locally…"

"and its great publicity for Fangtasia" I cut in, unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Anyway" he countered, "since when did you start reading American Vampire"

"Oh Bill left it behind in the bar one night, I didn't think I should leave it lying around"

A look of suspicion crossed Eric's face "and the Shreveport Times just happened to be in your boss's office"

"Eric, don't be so paranoid, you make it sound like they are conspiring together. Sam hates Bill, its just not possible"

"My enemy's enemy is my friend" he said enigmatically, then "come now, we musn't keep Pam waiting"

"So who is Pam?"

"She is my Child."

I must have looked mystified.

"I made her Vampire, you remember I told you about her, we met in England, over two hundred years ago"

And you've been together ever since?

"No, new Vampires do not normally stay with their master for long, once they have learnt the ways of our world, they can branch out on their own. But they must always come if their master calls. When I opened Fangtasia I needed someone to manage it, and she was the perfect choice."

Do you live together?

"Oh, no, Pam definitely needs her own space. We are good friends though"

I was excited at the thought of seeing Eric's house. I had my ideas about what it would be like, and I wasn't disappointed. We drove through Shreveport and out towards the lakeside. You couldn't see the house from the road, as it was surrounded by a high fence and a screen of trees. As we approached down a long drive, I could see it was a modern interpretation of a traditional plantation house. It was a stark white with a veranda all round the ground floor and balconies on the upper floor.

Eric kept giving me little glances, if I hadn't known better I would have thought he was nervous about my reaction. As soon as we walked in I could see that money really was no object to him. The polished wooden floors gleamed. There was a huge sweeping staircase from the ground floor to the upper floor. The furniture seemed to be a mixture of fine antique and modern pieces, which shouldn't really have worked together, but somehow did.

We walked into a large living room, which had huge windows looking out over a sun deck and pool. I must have looked surprised at the expanse of glass. "It has light tight shields for the day time – it's the latest technology" Eric explained.

As we walked into the living room a woman rose from the couch. I'd felt really confident as I walked in. I'd manicured my nails and toes, done my hair and make up, chosen a dress which I knew really suited me. Now all that confidence drained away. I felt like the small town frump that I was.

The woman had perfect white-blond hair. She was impeccably groomed. I didn't know enough about designer clothes to be able to place her dress, but it looked as if it cost more than I earned in a month. She just oozed money and class.

"So here you are" she said as she walked over and appraised me "Sandra Dee" I had no idea what she meant, but Eric hissed at her "Pam, enough" so I guessed it wasn't good.

"Sorry, it's a delightful outfit, so refreshing to see the simple unsophisticated look for a change" she sounded completely insincere. Eric left the room and Pam motioned for me to sit beside her on the couch.

"Well my dear, Eric seems quite enamoured of you. It's a long time since he has shown such interest in a human. I'm so glad my advice was of such benefit to him"

"Advice?" I asked

"Oh, you know, human courting customs and the like. I'm afraid he doesn't show the same interest in humans as I do, I like to keep up with all your little ways"

I was grateful that Eric walked back into the room at that point, carrying me a drink. He looked daggers at Pam "stopp tillverkningen ont"

"Come Sookie, let me show you the house" he took my hand and led me out for a tour.

When we rejoined Pam in the living room she smiled at me a little more kindly. "I'm sorry Sookie, I shouldn't tease you. I know Eric wants us to be friends"

At that moment his cell rang and he left the room to answer it. I know that its really bad to scratch a scab, it only leaves a scar, but I wanted to know more about what she had said

"So what kind of help did Eric need"

"Please Sookie, you mustn't think badly of him, but he has no idea of what women really want. He needs to be told to buy flowers and gifts. Left to himself he's the kind of guy who would buy you a vacuum cleaner for your birthday if your old one had broken." I thought of the cell phone he had bought me and smiled.

"So was the date your idea"

"Well I might have helped just a little"

"And the trip"

"Oh no, that was all his idea, I just helped with the timing that's all"

I was beginning to feel as if I was some kind of little project for her, and perhaps for him as well. I realized what she had been talking about when we were introduced - Sandra Dee, the song from Grease where the girls tease Sandy about her virginity.

She motioned for me to sit next to her on the couch. I was completely tongue tied, no idea what to say and terrified of saying the wrong thing. Pam just sat completely still and silent.

"So, uh, you and Eric run Fangtasia together?"

Yes, it's a ghastly dive of course, but it's a good money maker, for some reason the tourists and the fangbangers love it. I've tried to persuade him to upgrade a little, go for a more sophisticated look, but he won't hear of it" I smiled at that.

Eric re-entered the room with another gin and tonic, which I was grateful for.

Then the awkward silence fell again. Eventually Pam broke it "well, I can't sit around here all evening, entertaining as it is, I have some errands to run. It was nice to meet you Sookie, I'm sure we'll meet again soon"

As soon as she had left, I blurted out "She hates me Eric"

"No she doesn't dear one. I'm afraid Pam has never been fond of humans. The only time she did let her guard down she got hurt, and I don't think she will ever do it again. Even in her human life she was spoilt and selfish. Our essential character stays with us when we are made Vampire.

"I think perhaps she is a little jealous, she is used to having my full attention, now she will have to share me. Don't worry she will get used to it"

Sometimes I thought Eric really didn't understand women at all.


	13. Chapter 13

I'd never had a teenage romance, on account of my disability. Experiencing all those swirling, uncontrolled emotions for the first time at the advanced age of twenty-five was hard. At least when you're a teenager you have all your friends going through the same things to support you.

I knew I couldn't expect to see Eric every night, but whenever I wasn't with him, I couldn't help thinking about who he might be with and what he might be doing. He'd explained that he was expected to put himself on display at Fangtasia three or four nights a week as that was a big draw for the tourists and the fangbangers. He expected other Vampires in his area to do the same. The thought of all those girls ogling him in his black vest and tight trousers cut right through me.

I knew exactly what it would be like. I'd spent a couple of evenings at Fangtasia. They had not been a success. Pam made it very clear she didn't approve of my presence. Eric's 'availability' was part of the draw, having a girlfriend most definitely was not. She seated me in a dark booth in the corner, where I couldn't even make eye contact with him. I just had to sit and watch as girls with barely there outfits made eyes at him, and displayed their cleavage to best effect.

I was shocked at how shameless they could be, practically offering themselves to have sex with him there and then. Perhaps when I wasn't there that's exactly what he did.

Of course I had to work, even more shift now I had to maintain the house myself without Gran's small pension to contribute to the bills. With both of our commitments, we could usually only see each other once or twice a week.

I didn't know much about Eric's life when he wasn't with me. I knew he had other businesses as well as Fangtasia but he didn't volunteer any information about them. I figured I didn't really want to know too much about what his duties as Sheriff of Area Five involved.

What I was surprised to find out was how well known he was. I'd never heard of him before I met him, but then I often switched off when the other girls were talking about the men they had had, or would like to have had. I experienced the most painful stab of jealousy when Dawn revealed that she had got intimate with him in his office. She had a nasty look in her eye which was quite unlike her normal friendly self. That led on to plenty of reminiscences of women he was supposed to have dated. I tried to brush it off. He'd said he was committed to me, but the gnawing doubt remained at the back of my mind.

I wasn't as comfortable as the others talking about their sexual experiences in graphic detail, even though they would often push me to dish the dirt. When we were quiet though, and I had nothing to do but wash down tables or refill my condiment bottles I would find my mind drifting to some passionate or tender moment we had shared. More than once I had to be brought back to reality by the sharp tones of Terry or Sam.

My easy friendship with Sam was history now. He made it very clear that he didn't approve of Eric.

"I only say these things for your own good Sookie, he's using you. If you really think he cares for you you're a bigger fool than I thought"

After that little outburst I avoided him for anything other than essential business conversations.

When Eric and I did get a night together we often went to the Red Note, Eric's private club where we had spent our first real date. Although I had loved the atmosphere there at first, it seemed to be changing.

The club was meant to be exclusive, a place where people outside the mainstream could meet up and feel comfortable. Unfortunately his actress friend had blabbed about how cool the place was to the local press. Now everyone who thought they were hip was trying to get in, most of them straight (in every sense) couples, who seemed to have come to gawp at those who were different from them. It changed the atmosphere, the dress code stepped up a notch, everyone seemed to want to pose. Eric and I got more attention too. We could no longer relax in a booth or on the dance floor without people wanting to speak to him, looking for favours or attention..

"You're very quiet this evening" Eric said as we arrived one Tuesday night "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No of course not. I've just had a trying weekend that's all. There's a gang of out of state construction workers up at the Country Club and they've adopted Merlotte's as their evening hangout. Some kind person told them I'm dating a Vampire, and it's made me number one target for their groping and nasty thoughts"

"And your boss allows this?"

"We're not as close as we used to be. I asked him to ban them, but they spend too much money"

"Would you like me to come and scare them off" he gave a nasty grin

"No, that will just make things worse. It's only a couple more weeks till the works are finished. I can put up with it till then"

"Do you blame me?"

"Of course I don't" I tried to sound as definite as possible. "Besides its not just Vamps they hate, they're giving Lafayette a really hard time as well – being black and gay scores double on their 'hate-o-meter'"

"You could give it up, move in with me. I'll take care of you"

"That's sweet of you Eric, but don't you think it's a little soon? Besides I don't want to give up Gran's house. There have been Stackhouses there since it was built. And what would I do all day?"

He looked a little miffed "Most women would love to have me look after them"

"Well I'm not most women" I adopted the haughtiest tone I could manage

"Of course you're not, I wouldn't be with you if you were" and with that he swept me onto the dance floor, and into his arms. All my cares were forgotten.

The pleasure didn't last. As we left the club there were a couple of photographers hanging about. We were obviously their target. Eric managed to grab a camera and smash it to the ground, giving them the benefit of his full-fanged anger. He tried to make it up to me when we got back to my place, but it left a nasty taste.

The next morning I was woken by the doorbell ringing. Hopefully it wouldn't be anyone important, my hair was a mess and I was wearing my scruffy old Mickey Mouse sleep shirt. As I opened the door I was almost blinded by the flash of a camera held up close to my face. Then a voice "Miss Stackhouse, have you anything to say about the rumours that you are Eric Northman's new love interest" I slammed the door in their faces.

**EPOV**

Pam had a nasty smirk on her face as she entered the office, waving a copy of the Shreveport Times.

"You need to get your human a new stylist and a decent wardrobe. Have you any idea how bad this publicity is for your image"

"Do you really think I care about that"

My only thought was how upset Sookie was going to be. I had no doubt that one of her so-called friends would make sure she saw the photo.

Ignoring the fact that it was 4am I called the editor "What the hell do you think you are doing running this kind of gossip about me and my friend?"

I could sense the fear in his voice "I'm real sorry Mr Northman, but I thought you wanted the publicity for your club. One of your people tipped me off, so I asked the agency to send a couple of people to the Red Note last night. I never expected them to follow her home though"

"One of my people?"

"Yes, a man, he didn't give his name"

"if this happens again I will pull all my advertising – I think that will probably sink your disreputable rag"

"It won't happen again, I promise. I won't publish anything about you without your permission"

I slammed the phone down. I was sure that whoever had tipped off the press had intended to embarrass Sookie – paparazzi photos are rarely flattering after all

I rang her cell phone. I knew it would go straight to voicemail but I wanted her to know that this was not my doing "Sookie darling, I'm so sorry. Please believe me this will never happen again"

I sat back and wondered how I could find the person responsible for this, and what I would do to them if I could. My list of suspects was very short – Pam was ruled out if the voice belonged to a man. There were only two I knew of who wanted to drive Sookie and I apart, but I couldn't see how I could prove it.

SPOV

My only relief was that Merlotte's was quiet that night. Even so, almost everyone who did come in seemed to have a copy of the Shreveport Times. The photo was bad enough – hair everywhere and eyes half closed. The sleep shirt looked as if I'd got it as a charity donation.

They'd run the story in the gossip section with a nasty comment below it:

'_**From Beauty …to the Beast**__? Losing his newest love interest Suralee Jones as she returns to New Orleans for filming seems to have left Eric Northman desperate for female company if our exclusive photos of his latest squeeze are anything to go by. No word yet of who the mystery blond is, but on this showing she doesn't offer much competition for you vamp loving ladies out there_"

Bill came in to sit in my area. I took a few moments to sit down with him. "How are you Sookie, you look tired?"

"Well you know how it is keeping Vampire hours" I tried to keep my voice light but I just couldn't force a smile

"Does Eric treat you badly?"

"No of course not, its just everything that comes with him. These stories in the paper, people talking behind my back. Sometimes I think it's all too much."

"He is very powerful in the Vampire world, and also in the human world because of his many businesses. The position of Sheriff is one of great importance. He controls all Vampire activity in his area. Only the Queen and the Magister have more power than him"

"Queen?"

"Yes every vampire territory has a king or queen. Sophie Ann Leclerque is the Queen of Louisiana. This arrangement was developed many centuries ago in the old world. It was necessary to protect Vampires from discovery and to control any rogue activity. I understand that when Vampires first came to America they brought the system with them"

"He never talks to me about his businesses"

"No I believe he is very secretive. Pam is the only one who knows the true extent of his wealth, but I believe he is a millionaire several times over."

My eyes widened. I knew Eric was rich, but I had no idea just how rich. Not for the first time I wondered what an earth he saw in me, when he could have any woman he wanted.

"Do you think I've made a mistake Bill, do you think he can really care for me?"

" I can't answer that for you Sookie, but you know you always have friends here if you need us"

I couldn't sleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes the faces of the patrons at Merlotte's came to mind, with their looks of pity and contempt. I was used to people looking down at me on account of my disability, but this was just too public, too humiliating.

I had to ask myself if it was all worth it. Of course when I was with Eric, it was the best I had ever felt in my life. But did that make all the rest worthwhile?

Perhaps I had rushed into this too quickly. I'd only known him a few weeks, and they were the most stressful of my life, with Gran dying.

Finally I reached a decision. I should spend some time apart from him. I needed time to think, to decide what I really wanted. I wondered how Eric would take it. He might not agree, he might just move on to his next woman, never see me again. That wasn't what I wanted, but it was going to be a risk I would have to take.

* * *

A_**/N Thank you for all your lovely reviews – keep them coming please. Thanks also for the advice on rating. I've re-read all the chapters, thinking would I be happy for my 14 year old niece to read them, and at the moment I think a T rating is fine but I will keep it under review.**_

_**I hope you think that Sookie's feelings and reactions are believable. I'm trying to put myself into the shoes of someone who has led a very sheltered life. In the books its clear she has only left Bon Temps a few times so won't have seen much of the world. Also having your first real affair at age 25 without having a chance to get used to all the emotions associated with being in love must be difficult . I'm not sure whether the books place so much emphasis on Eric being rich and powerful, but to me its pretty obvious that he must be, and I thinks its reasonable to assume that once out in the open he would attract attention in the press and gossip columns. However if you think I've got it wrong, please let me know.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Pam's eyes met mine as I approached the main entrance to Fangtasia

"This is not good" It was a statement not a question

"How…What do you mean?"

"Eric is not expecting you, he would have told me if he was. An unplanned visit must mean bad news"

"Well, maybe, I guess it depends on your point of view"

She must have motioned to one of the other staff, as she was instantly replaced on the door by a tall dark haired Vampire. "Come, I'll take you to his office"

As I waited I went through again what I had planned to say. Stay cool, remember to breathe. I swallowed hard as he entered the room. Although he was dressed in his normal work clothes, black sleeveless vest, leather trousers, leather belt, somehow he managed to look just that little bit more handsome than usual. Perhaps it's the effect of seeing something you are trying to give up, like chocolate brownies when you're on a diet.

"Eric, I need to talk to you"

"Yes I assumed that was why you are here"

Damn, please don't make this difficult. He motioned to me to take a seat on the couch, but I remained standing against the wall. Near the door for a quick exit maybe.

"Listen you know, that I like you, and I guess I care about you, and I appreciate all the things you've done for me"

"but"

"It's just too hard. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't take it to heart so, but every time I see one of the photos of you with another woman, or hear people talking about how rich and powerful you are, and they all wonder what you're doing with me. I just can't stand it"

"Why do these things trouble you? I have told you that none of this means anything to me."

"Yes but they mean something to me. I'm sure you think I'm being really stupid. Maybe I am, but I've got all these feelings, emotions, I've never had to deal with before. Part of me really likes you, and part of me is jealous of all the other women you've had, and part of me just can't understand what you see in me at all." I paused wondering how to carry on, to ensure I'd made myself clear.

" I need some time on my own to sort things out in my head. I mean we can still be friends. And I'm happy to work for you, if you need me"

"And you think it is appropriate to come to my office, in Fangtasia, to tell me this"

"Look if we had this conversation at my house I might have to rescind your invitation and I don't want to do that. And I couldn't face coming to your place, so really there is nowhere else."

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No, I've been thinking about this for the last couple of days. Believe me, I spent the whole journey here deciding whether or not to go through with it, whether to turn back, but now I'm here, I'm sure. Listen, you can tell me if I'm out of order but how about spending a few weeks apart, after all, you might decide that you don't want to see me again"

"Please sit, Sookie, I'm not going to bite you" He laughed at his own joke, but the smile never made it as far as his eyes. They were hard and piercing. "My feelings for you are unchanging, but if you need some time alone, well a few weeks is nothing to me. Do you want to see other men?"

"No" I said doing my best to sound as outraged as I felt

"Good, then I will also not have sexual relations with any creature"

"You don't have to do that for me, I know you need to feed"

"Sookie, it is nothing. At my age I require very little blood. If the fangbangers insist on sex in exchange for a meal I will give them to Chow, or Pam, but believe me there are plenty who are honoured just to have me feed on them" Coming from anyone else that would sound like a boast, but Eric was so matter of fact, you knew it was true.

"I need to warn you though that the Vampire world does not recognise the concept of 'trial separation' or whatever you humans call it. When you walk out of that door, you will no longer be under my protection"

"I'm only going back to Bon Temps, I think I'll be pretty safe there"

"You do not realise how quickly word spreads in the supernatural world. I suspect there are already others who know of your gift" I looked at him puzzled "You do not realise how valuable you could be"

"I've said I'll work for you, but I just won't work for anyone else"

"You may have no choice"

"Eric, this isn't the middle ages, its America in the twenty first century"

"Sookie, believe me, there are many things you do not know about our world. Please accept what I am telling you and be very careful. Keep you phone on at all times. If anything suspicious happens, anything at all, you must call me"

"I'd better go"

"Just one kiss before you leave"

"That's not a good idea, you'll try to make me change my mind"

"Of course" he smirked.

"Well I guess I'll see you…….." I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I turned and walked away.

When I got back to my car, I sat for several minutes, too emotional to try to drive. It hadn't been as bad as I thought. I was touched by his pledge of celibacy. But deep down I was thinking, 'this is it, he'll find someone new, I'll decide I've made a terrible mistake and it will be too late'

No use crying over spilt milk. It was late and I needed to get back to Bon Temps. As I started the engine, I noticed a big commotion in the car park. Three huge limos swept in, blocking my exit. Pam, Eric and several of the other Vamps appeared at the door. As soon as they left me space I drove off as quickly as I could. Something important was about to happen, and in the Vamp world that generally meant something bad. I wanted to be as far away as possible when it did.

EPOV

I was left shocked by Sookie's visit. I had tried to stay as calm as possible. The one thing I had learnt in our short time together was that she was prone to be over-emotional. It was best not to react, but just to listen. I would send her some flowers in the morning, perhaps a small gift. I was sure she would change her mind soon.

I had just begun an on-line search for a suitable gift to order when I received an urgent summons from Pam "Eric, you better get out here now, Sophie Ann is here"

Sophie-Ann Leclerque, Queen of Louisiana. This had to be bad. She had been to Fangtasia only once before, as guest of honour for the official opening a few years ago. If she wanted to see me, she would summon me to New Orleans. I couldn't imagine what she would want. Protocol dictated that I be at the door to greet her.

Pam and I bowed low as she was escorted from her limousine. The humans awaiting entry whispered their interest. Did they recognise her? Was she a movie star, or maybe a politician? In the Vampire world she fancied herself as both.

She looked around disdainfully as she entered my office. I motioned to her to take a seat but she remained standing.

"I will come straight to the point Northman. This is not a social call. I am led to believe that you have something of mine."

I was completely mystified.

"You are not stupid, so please do not insult me with your feigned ignorance. I am informed that you have a new human companion, the telepath Sookie Stackhouse."

I maintained my silence, knowing it would annoy her and force her to tell me more.

" She is mine, I have made arrangements to ensure it and somehow you have ruined them"

"Arrangements? You should have informed me if this affected my area"

"I did not see fit to share them with you"

"I am grieved not to have your confidence Majesty"

"Do not play games with me, I know you covet my position. If I had alerted you to the telepath you would have made sure you claimed her for yourself. I thought from what I had heard about her that she would be safe in Bon Temps, I did not expect your paths to cross. Somehow you have thwarted me but I will have my revenge. So tell me it is true that she is your human?"

I was caught in a terrible dilemma. Technically Sookie was not at this moment my companion. If I lied to Sophie Ann I risked punishment for myself. If I told the truth I risked Sookie. I decided I would have to tell the truth, then try to protect Sookie afterwards.

"Majesty I can assure you that I have no interest in your position. I am perfectly content as Sheriff of Area 5. It is true I have taken Miss Stackhouse as my lover, however at the moment she has temporarily suspended our relationship."

"Temporarily suspended, what nonsense is this? If you have no current claim on her, then she will be mine" With that she swept out of the office.

I called Sookie's cell but it went straight to voicemail, she must still be driving. The only way I could reach her before she arrived home was to fly. I tracked Highway 71 passing the Queen's convoy. They were making good speed and Sookie's car was only a short way ahead. They would soon overtake her.

I found a straight stretch of road and landed trying to estimate the distance it would take her to stop safely. As I had hoped she veered of the road and came to a screeching halt.

"Eric Northman, what the fuck do you think you're playing at. You could have killed me"

"Sookie darling, I'm sorry, but this is a matter of the greatest importance. Pull your car over into the trees so it can't be seen from the road."

She looked at me with terror in her eyes

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to try to protect you. Listen dear one, I don't think I have explained to you told you that I have to answer to the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann Leclerque"

"No, but Bill said something about it."

"Well she is my sovereign and tonight she came to see me. I'm afraid she knows about you. I don't know how, but believe me I intend to find out."

"What do you mean she knows about me?"

"She knows you are a telepath and wants you for her court in New Orleans"

A look of horror crossed Sookie's face.

"She cannot force you, provided you are…attached…to another Vampire. She can only have you if you agree to it"

"but if I'm not attached"

"then she can seize you"

"Eric, if this is some kind of trick to get me back…."

"I assure you my dear it is not. Look" I guided her eyes back towards the road. Through the trees we could just make out the Queen's convoy. Her eyes widened with recognition. "I saw those cars, they were at Fangtasia"

"So you know I tell the truth. We will follow them back home, park at the end of your drive and skirt round to the back of your house. Whatever you do, do not give the Queen or any of her entourage permission to enter your house. And do not leave the house yourself, whatever they say. If they ask you must tell them that we have resolved our differences and that you are once again my human. Do not leave her in any doubt of this, whatever your true feelings. Now let me drive, I'll see if we can catch up with them"

She let me get in reluctantly. I shared her reluctance, her car was shabby and uncomfortable, but I knew I would be able to drive as fast as it was capable of. We headed off, Sookie gripping the door handle and looking rather white. The car shook so violently as we reached top speed that I thought it might fall into pieces on the road.

Within a few minutes we had the Queen's convoy in sight. I hung back just a little, but to my great surprise instead of turning right towards Sookie's house, they turned left. The only property I knew of on that side was Bill Compton's. I took the opportunity to get to Sookie's front door and to get her in the house.

Giving her a quick kiss I took off in search of the missing convoy. Sure enough, I found them outside Compton's house. The Queen was just leaving and she did not look happy.

I waited for a few moments until they were clear, then took out my cell and called his number: "Compton, I understand the Queen is on her way to see you. I need you to give her an urgent message"

His response surprised and concerned me. "I've got no idea what you are talking about Northman. I'm not expecting the Queen. Why on earth would she be calling on me?"

"I obviously misunderstood" I shut the phone without further comment. There was something going on. Something had been kept from me and I intended to find out what.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt my legs give way as I closed the door and bolted it behind me. I sat with my back to the door, shaking with fear. How had I managed to get myself into this. I cursed Eric Northman, and Bill Compton and every other Vampire I knew.

I heard the crunch of tyres on the gravel and footsteps approaching the front door. 'Pull yourself together Sookie, stand up, breath, you can do this'. I wasn't expecting a male voice:

"Miss Stackhouse, I am Andre, child of Queen Sophie Ann, she would like to speak with you."

"Well I'm real sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm not fit to be seen. I've had a long day, I'm exhausted and I'm on the early shift tomorrow. If we could arrange a more convenient time I'd be happy to meet with her."

"The Queen has come all this way to see you, she does not like to be thwarted in her intentions"

"Well I'm real sorry about that, but she should have called ahead"

He changed tack: "I understand that your relationship with Northman does not go well, that you are no longer his human"

"You understand wrong. He brought me home tonight, you should be able to smell his scent by the door"

I heard more footsteps on the porch stairs then a woman's voice "You cannot deny me Miss Stackhouse. You will be mine. I will return for you, be assured of that"

I called Eric immediately after they had left. He answered on the first ring. "Darling, are you alright?" I was touched by the obvious concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm pretty shaken up but I'm okay. The Queen was here but she's just gone. She had someone called Andre with her. I didn't let them in, but they said they would be back"

"Would you like me to come over?" "No, thanks for offering, but really I just want to get some sleep. I'm on the late shift tomorrow, do you think I'll be safe at Sam's?"

"I'll try to come over myself, or if not I will send Pam…" Before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door "Sookie don't….." but I didn't hear the rest. An involuntary reaction made me snap the phone shut and walk over to the door.

Bill stood there. I was so surprised to see him, I didn't say a word, just stood and stared at him.

"Sookie, are you alright? I felt your distress. I could hear a commotion outside your house" It did cross my mind to wonder how he could hear from his house, but Vampire senses are very acute.

"Well, I believe you about the Queen of Louisiana because she's just paid me a visit."

Bill's face was more expressive than usual registering what looked like both surprise and concern. "what did she want?"

"Apparently she has decided that I am a potential asset to her, and that I should have a place at her court"

"What did you say"

"What do you think I said. I'm happy here in Bon Temps with my friends. There's no way I'm going to New Orleans to be used as some kind of Vampire trophy. Its out of the question"

"She is very powerful, Sookie, you will find it hard to resist her"

"Eric can protect me" I said sounding more confident than I felt

"Eric is obliged to serve her, he is her Sheriff. Do you really think he will defy the Queen for you. He's more likely to help deliver you to her"

I thought about that for a moment. Eric had been very convincing in trying to help me, but I knew from experience how good he was at hiding his true intentions. What if it was all a ploy and his plan all along was to deliver me to the Queen. Perhaps that was why he seduced me in the first place – it would explain a lot. I shivered even though the evening was still warm. Bill was watching me intently as if he were trying to read my thoughts.

"Why don't you come over to my house? I can protect you if she comes back."

I didn't know what to do, who to trust. But Bill was my neighbour after all, and he'd always been such a gentleman. "Okay, just let me grab a few things"

Bill must have sensed how tired I was, as he carried me over to his house as if I weighed nothing, and took me upstairs to what was obviously the master bedroom. It had a beautiful old wooden four poster bed with fine lace curtains all around.

"Just make yourself at home. There's a guest bathroom next door. I'll leave you to sleep, but just call me if you need anything. There's coffee and food downstairs so just help yourself when you wake. I would advise you to stay in the house and not leave, not even to sit outside. The Queen may have sent other supernaturals who can move in the daytime. I will see you at first dark"

I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, if that is possible.

I didn't wake till late the next day, and went down to investigate the kitchen. I found a coffee maker and some coffee. There was milk in the fridge, and some kind of prepared meal for the microwave.

If I hadn't been so stressed I might have devoted a little mental energy to wondering why Bill had human food ready at his house. But then any citizen of Bon Temps worth their salt would always have a ready supply of Macaroni Pie for emergencies so I guess it just seemed normal to me.

The one thing I can't function without is coffee so I made a full pot. It tasted a little bitter but that was probably because the pot hadn't been used before. I hadn't realized how much the past couple of days had taken out of me, as no sooner had I finished eating than I started to feel tired again and went upstairs to lie down.

It was dark when Bill woke me. I had the beginning of a headache throbbing behind my eyes. Bill had made me some more coffee when I got downstairs. I have to say his coffee tasted foul, but as he hadn't drunk it himself for nearly a hundred and fifty years I didn't feel I could criticize.

My headache was getting worse though, and my head felt as if it was full of cotton wool. I tried to work out a plan for what I should do next but I just couldn't think straight.

"What am I going to do Bill, I don't know if I can trust Eric? I definitely don't want to go to New Orleans. I just want things to go back to the way they were"

"Don't worry Sookie, dear. I'm sure everything will turn out alright. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

I'm not a big drinker. Working in a bar you get to see the really bad side of alcohol. The only time I could remember being really drunk was when I'd had too much of Gran's sherry one Christmas when I was about 16. Now that sensation was coming back much too vividly. I had to scrunch up my face to concentrate and stop the room from spinning.

"Are you alright Sookie, you look very pale"

"Yes I'm fine" I lied "just a bit of a headache"

Through the pain I heard the sound of cars outside. I tried to focus, there was someone out there but definitely not human. Bill's front door opened and two Vampires strode in. The woman looked about sixteen years old, but was dressed like a middle aged matron in a fancy knitted two piece. The man also looked young but was dressed in a fancy designer suit. I felt very sick. I didn't need Bill's low bow to tell me exactly who they were.

"So Miss Stackhouse, I finally get to meet the girl who all the fuss is about. You are certainly not what I expected. " She stepped up close and ran her fingers through my hair. I flinched away from her "Nothing a good stylist couldn't sort out though"

"So Mr Compton, have you prepared her?"

"Sookie, you should say yes to the Queen. It will be safest, and I can protect you"

"Yes? Yes to what" Sophie Anne cut me off. "I've had enough of this nonsense, you are coming with me. Andre…"

I vaguely registered the movement as Bill started to stand, but moving faster than I could see Andre was in front of him, blocking further movement as Sophie Anne banded her tiny but powerful hand around my arm and began to drag me to the door. My legs would hardly move and I was incapable of any resistance.

"Majesty" I could hear Bill's voice, pleading and pathetic "you promised. You promised I could come with you, that I could have her, that you would let me care for her"

"Stop your whining Compton. You must be more stupid than I thought if you believed I would have any further use for you once I had the girl"

EPOV

Pam sounded worried, which was a serious cause for concern as she made a point of showing as little emotion as possible at all times.

"She's not in the house Eric, I've been all around and there is no sign of life"

"Let me call her. I'll call you back in a few minutes"

Sookie's cell rang ten times then went to voicemail.

"She's left her phone in the house" Pam informed me when I called her back.

"How do you know?"

"I don't think anyone else would have 'Ride of the Valkyrie' as their ring tone do you? I'll go over to Compton's, he may know where she is"

"Yes, keep me informed, I'm on my way"

Highway 71 was quiet and I was able to push the Corvette to its maximum speed. I was just a few miles outside Bon Temps when I saw a limousine that I recognized ahead. Dropping back I punched in Pam's number on speed dial

"The Queen is on her way back. Make sure you're not spotted, and keep me up to date with what's going on. I'll wait just outside the town until I hear from you"

I pulled into a small clearing, where the trees gave a little cover. Sometimes there were downsides to having the most recognizable car in Northern Louisiana.

I am normally a patient man, but I could barely contain myself waiting to hear from Pam. I wanted to know how the Queen had found out about Sookie, and what Compton had to do with all this. The experience of not having things within my control gave me almost physical pain.

It was probably only fifteen minutes later when Pam called. "She's got Sookie, they're just leaving Compton's house, it looks as if they are heading back to New Orleans" I was very glad she knew not to waste my time with trivial details in an emergency. Pam was always one to cut to the chase.

Could I intercept them? Yes, but it was risky. Briefly considering my options I placed a call to a contact with the Highway Patrol.

"Beaumont, I have something you must do for me. You will be rewarded, but it is a matter of the utmost urgency." I gave him the details of Sophie-Ann's car "It must be intercepted on Highway 71 before they reach Shreveport. They have kidnapped a human, and I need to get her back. " Eddie Beaumont started to protest but I cut him off. "No I haven't reported it, I don't want this to be made official. Just stop them on suspicion of DUI, anything, I really don't care"

I waited for Sophie Ann to pass me then followed at a discreet distance. They were hauled over just a few miles outside Shreveport. I pulled up next to the two cars.

"Majesty, I did not expect you back in the area again, what seems to be the problem"

"I have no idea Northman. Part of your job is to keep the human police in line. Do you not pay them enough? Do they have any idea who they are dealing with?"

"I am terribly sorry Majesty. There will be a full investigation, it will not happen again" Then putting my acting skills to the test I approached her car and opened the rear door. I felt her hand on my arm, but I am older and stronger than her, and I shook it off.

"Sookie, my darling, what are you doing, is there a problem?" As I looked closely I could see there was something seriously wrong. Her skin was grey, and her eyes were just pin-pricks in her face. "Majesty, my human is ill, I must get her medical attention at once" Giving Sophie Ann no chance to argue I pulled Sookie out of the car and carried her over to the Corvette.

I could tell the Queen was furious but there was nothing she could do. In her rage she didn't notice me gesture to the Highway Patrol that they could send them on their way.

My only concern was Sookie. I had been around death hundreds, thousands of times in my existence. I could smell it. I could smell it on Sookie, if I didn't get help immediately I would lose her. I could only hope that I wasn't too late.

_**A/N Thanks to GaijinVamp for her advice on things American, but naturally any mistakes are mine.**_


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

I paced the corridor outside the theatre. I could hear every sound, every moan and whimper of pain from Sookie. At one point I heard a nurse say 'we're losing her' but then she seemed to fight back. I tried to calm myself by imagining how I was going to punish Compton for this. He must have drugged Sookie to enable the Queen to take her. Obviously he didn't intend to kill her, that would have been in no-one's interest, but how could he be so reckless as to risk her life . I would tear him limb from limb, very slowly and with as much pain as possible .

I was shocked at the strength of my own feelings. A few weeks ago I hadn't even known that this woman existed. Now she seemed to have become central to my own existence. One thing I was sure of, I was not going to risk losing her again. Once we got through this I would find a way to bind her to me, to ensure that our relationship became permanent.

Eventually a doctor came out. "Are you her next of kin?"

"No but I brought her here, I'm her …fiancé" Not strictly true of course but I thought it would give me sufficient status.

"We've had to pump her stomach. We are just analyzing what the drugs were but the dose was big enough to knock out a horse. It was a good thing you found her when you did, an hour later she would have been dead. Was it a cry for help do you think, should we refer her to counseling?"

I must have looked mystified "I'm sorry, I assumed it was a suicide attempt, that's what we usually see with an overdose of this size"

"Most certainly not, I think it was some kind of accident"

Compton

"How long will she need to be in hospital"

"I think just overnight, we'll see how she is in the morning. She will need to rest and have someone be with her to take care of her for several days though. If there is any change in her condition she must come back to hospital immediately. It's not unusual for there to be a relapse in cases like this"

" I will arrange for her brother Jason Stackhouse to pick her up. Please ensure that you do not release her until he arrives" From what Sookie had told me her brother was dumb, but loyal and strong. I paid her medical bills and left, calling Pam to tell her to track down Jason. He would most likely be in some woman's bed in Bon Temps. I had confidence in Pam's detective skills to track him down.

SPOV

I woke up with the worst hangover you can possibly imagine. My head was pounding, my stomach felt as if it had been rinsed out with caustic soda, and my throat cleaned out with barbed wire. I had no idea where I was, the last thing I could remember clearly was standing in my hall, with Bill Compton at my front door. Through blurred eyes I realized that the person standing over me was my brother Jason.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Search me, Sis. All I know is this glamorous lady Vamp dragged me out of Dawn's warm bed and told me to get down here and collect you. She said I'm not to let you out of my sight until this evening"

"I hope that doesn't mean I have to spend the day in your truck, I'm not really feeling up to it"

"Don't worry, I'll call in sick. If these Vamps are so concerned about your safety they can make up my wages for the day." Typical Jason, always thinking of himself.

It was a great relief to find myself back at his house. It had been our parents' home, and although he now had it decorated as a bachelor pad, it still felt familiar and safe to me.

I must have slept the whole day, as when I woke it was dark. I could just make out a large male body sitting on the end of the bed. His white skin glowed a little in the dark. I hadn't expected to be so pleased to see him, but there was no doubt that I was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you really need to ask? If you must know I feel like shit – excuse my language. What on earth happened to me"

"You were drugged"

"Bill?"

"Yes"

"How could he, I trusted him, I thought he was my friend"

"It appears that he was sent here to Bon Temps by the Queen to seduce you and take you to her court."

"But you got in the way"

"Yes I did rather" a broad smile crossed his face "so Bill got desperate. He was worried the Queen would order his final death if he failed in his mission"

"So what happens now?"

"It will be up to me to deal with him, provided he stays in Area 5"

"Please don't hurt him, I couldn't bear it if he suffered on my account"

"Sookie, he betrayed you. He drugged you. You could have, would have died if I had not rescued you. He turned you over to the Queen"

"He didn't mean to kill me"

"No that was stupidity on his part. He was also stupid enough to think the Queen would let him take you as his human once you were at court."

"Has it occurred to you Sookie, that he was also behind many of the problems we experienced. Do you really think it was co-incidence that he left that copy of 'American Vampire' for you to see? And although I can't prove it, I am certain that he was the one who arranged for the paparazzi that night at the Red Note. "

I thought about it for a moment. I was pretty sure I had mentioned to Bill that I was going out with Eric that night.

"Well at least it's all over now." Unfortunately the look on Eric's face told me immediately that I was wrong.

"The Queen has reported me to the Magister"

"Who?"

"The Magister. He has the overall authority over all Vampire affairs in America. He makes the law and he enforces it"

"So what business is it of his?"

"The Queen is alleging that you went with her of your own free will, and that I abducted you"

I was so outraged that I tried to jump to my feet. This was a mistake as my head still hurt a lot.

"There will be a tribunal. It has been called for tomorrow night at Fangtasia"

"What time?"

"You don't have to be there"

"Eric, this is all about me, of course I'm going to be there. I'm not having my future decided behind my back."

"The Magister is the most powerful Vampire in the country, there is no telling what might happen."

"I don't care, besides, you'll be there for me won't you?" There was just a hint of doubt in my voice.

"Of course I will. I've been there for you from the start, you just couldn't see it"

He moved towards me and took me in his arms. I dropped my head to his shoulder and just soaked up the sensation of being held, of being protected. Just at that moment it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Sookie, will you come home with me? You need to relax, and I can look after you until tomorrow." I was too weak to argue, I just looked at him and nodded my agreement.

Back at Eric's I was stretched out on his luxurious leather couch, with my head in his lap. His gorgeous blue eyes were soft, and he reached down with his hand to stroke my hair.

"You know that whatever happens I'll be there for you Sookie, if that's what you want."

"Did you have to go to a lot of trouble to rescue me from the Queen?"

"Luckily no. While she was still in my Area I was pretty much in control. But I would have done whatever it took. When I am with you I feel such pleasure, such contentment. I have not had these feelings for hundreds of years."

I smiled up at him. I could tell from his expression that he meant what he said.

"These barriers there have been between us, I will not let them continue. We need to spend more time together. I will reduce my commitments at Fangtasia"

"Pam won't like that"

"Pam needs to remember that I own Fangtasia, it does not own me. Besides we can find some young, handsome Vampires to take my place, maybe draw a younger crown"

"In return though I need to ask you to reduce your working hours" I was about to protest "You must let me help you with your bills. If you truly accept me as your lover, you must let me share with you"

"I'm afraid that it is inevitable that we will attract the interest of the media. You well know that since we revealed our existence every magazine, TV show and newspaper is obsessed with stories about us. Naturally as the most prominent Vampire in Northern Louisiana I have to accept my share of the attention"

I gave a little scowl, but I couldn't deny what he said. The fact he was also the most drop dead gorgeous Vampire in the whole state, if not the whole South also had something to do with it

"We just have to accept it, and manage it to our advantage. "

"Could we just not think about all these things for now"

"Why, is there something else you would rather be doing?" He gave me a wicked grin and lifted my head up so that he could kiss me. The wonderful thing about being kissed by Eric is that it somehow makes all your troubles, all your pain, just go away. It's a shame there's no way to bottle and market it.

"Take me to bed"

"Are you sure, you've been through a lot." "Yes and right now there's nowhere I'd rather be." He was happy to comply. He made love to me with a tenderness I wouldn't have thought possible. He devoted himself to my pleasure, and I just lay back and let the waves of ecstasy wash all over me.

When I couldn't take any more, and he had achieved his own completion, he lay holding me in his arms.

"Darling, I do not want to force you to do anything against your will, but it will help up if we can demonstrate a physical bond between us tomorrow"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to share blood. I need to mark you as my human, but you need to show that you accept me as your only lover"

"You know I do, why do we have to prove it?"

"I am certain that Sophie Ann will argue that I am just using you to get at her. Normally I would not care what anyone else thought, but on this occasion, it is essential to be able to demonstrate our relationship in a way which any Vampire will understand. If you have some of my blood in you, they will be able to sense it, and they will see the marks on you to prove that I have fed from you"

I was pretty icked out by the whole idea, but after everything that had happened, it felt right to trust him. He positioned me against his back, and bit into his wrist, holding it out to me to drink. As I began to pull on the thick, sweet liquid, he bit into my neck. The sensation was indescribable. Having him drink from me was always incredibly erotic, but drinking his blood at the same time reinforced the sensation ten times. I could feel his arousal beneath me, and my own was equally intense. We both came together as he lifted his head from my neck, and pulled his wrist away from my mouth. Unusually, he didn't lick my scars clean, so they would still be there tomorrow night.

"You sleep now my darling. I shall do a little research and ensure we have a strong case for the tribunal tomorrow. Please trust me, everything is going to be fine" He looked confident as he smiled down at me. I just hoped it wasn't an act for my benefit.

_**A/N I know the Magister is a TB character who doesn't appear in SVM, but using him worked well for the plot, so I hope you don't mind. Also it helps set up the link to the sequel to this and some of my other stories, which I am working on, if a little slowly.**_

_**Also please excuse my lack of medical knowledge, Sookie's recovery from her overdose was probably much faster than normal, but hey, it's a story!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**This Chapter goes out with a special dedication to tyesmamaw – for all the positive feedback.**_

Eric appeared confident the next night as we dressed to leave for the tribunal. He argued that holding it in Fangtasia on his territory had to be a good sign. I had no idea what to expect, but I wasn't entirely convinced by his show of confidence.

The Magister was a small, wiry man. He looked mean, and left you in no doubt that he was powerful. He had a small entourage of vicious looking Vamps all dressed in black leather. I was glad I was there with Eric, the thought of facing them alone was terrifying.

It was Monday night, so Fangtasia was closed to the public. He had taken his place in Eric's chair, centre stage. Eric and I sat on a couch to one side facing him, Sophie Ann and Andre on the other.

Bill was sitting in one of the booths, looking for all the world as if he wished he was anywhere but there.

"Queen Sophie Ann, you have asked for this Tribunal, what is your case?"

"Magister. Some time ago I became aware that there was a human in my state who had the power of telepathy. I am sure you will agree that I was right to try to recruit her to our purposes. The Vampire Bill Compton, who was then at my court, had family links to the town of Bon Temps where she lived. I believed that he was the type of man she might warm to, so I sent him to seduce her and bring her to me"

"But he appears to have failed" The Magister seemed rather amused

"Yes" Sophie Ann tried to maintain her dignity, but she was clearly embarrassed. "Sheriff Northman managed to alienate her affections and claim her for himself"

"This human, she resides in Sheriff Northman's area? Why did you not ask for his help in attaching her?"

Sophie Ann was silent, she just scowled at Eric.

"So Sheriff Northman, what is your version of events"

"Magister, it is very simple. Miss Stackhouse came to my club one night. You will observe that she is a very attractive human, so naturally I was interested in her. As I got to know her I found that she is not just beautiful, she is also brave, resourceful and a good friend to our kind. I have not met her like for many hundred years. "

"And you had no idea of the Queen's plans for her?"

"Certainly not. I cannot be blamed if her majesty chose not to confide in me. I was aware that the Vampire Compton was also interested in her, but naturally I thought that was because of her many charms and not for any ulterior motive."

"And what about you Miss Stackhouse, what do you have to say about all this"

I took a step towards him and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't going to let myself be intimidated. "Eric Northman is my lover, I have pledged myself to him." I was rewarded with a rather painful squeeze of my hand.

"I'm not stupid, I know my …gift… will be valuable to Vampires. It would be valuable to other humans if they knew about it. So I am willing to work, in exchange for fair payment, and provided Eric approves the request"

"So you will let him control you?"

"Not control me, but he has a great deal of experience and I trust his judgment. I have no illusions that your world is a dangerous place for a human, and I need protection if I am to get involved with you" That got me another squeeze. If I kept this up I'd never work as a waitress again.

The Magister regarded me through heavy lidded eyes for a few moments, then his face broke into a smile, which quickly became a laugh.

"Well Northman, you have certainly found yourself a brave and feisty human here. I hope you can control her"

"Magister, as you can tell, she has accepted me as her lover and I have taken her as my human." He pushed me forward towards the stage. The Magister stepped down from the chair and very delicately lowered his nose to smell the scent from my neck "Yes, I see. Well I think this gives us sufficient guarantee." He turned to Eric and said very quietly "I think there is something else you are not telling us, but I am sure this will be revealed in due course"

"My judgment is that this human is recognized as the official partner of Sheriff Northman. She will work for us on request, for fair recompense. The Vampire Bill Compton will stay in Area five, and it will be up to the Sheriff to decide if any punishment is required for his part in this affair.

I am sorry to disappoint you, your Majesty, but I suggest you find a more reliable and effective emissary next time you require the services of a human.

Sophie Ann and her entourage swept out of Fangtasia as soon as the Magister had finished speaking. He lingered for a little while, making a great show of kissing my hand.

"I must say Miss Stackhouse, you are a rare, uh…human… to interest me so much. I very rarely have use for your kind" He gave Eric a pointed look. "I am very sure that we will meet again. I hope your promise to work for us was not made lightly as I intend to hold you to it"

"I know what I agreed to. I have just one condition" He looked at me expectantly "I don't want anyone to be physically hurt on account of me. If I expose wrong-going in humans, the culprits must be dealt with by the authorities through the proper processes. I do not want to be subjecting people to Vampire justice"

"Your human is getting cocky, Northman. However I am willing to agree to this condition. Good night both of you"

Bill didn't move or speak, perhaps hoping we would forget he was there. Eric ordered Pam to take him down to the basement and chain him with silver while he decided what to do. We headed for his office.

Once we were alone he took me in his arms and held me silently for a long while. "You were magnificent. You do realize that for a human to impress the Magister is almost unheard of." "He guessed though, didn't he, about the fairy blood"

"I'm not sure. He obviously suspects something is different about you"  
"So why do I get this feeling that I've just swopped one vampire who wants to use me for another?"

"Did you mean what you said to the Magister, that you have pledged yourself to me?"

"Yes. As far as I can tell you've been there for me when I needed you. And there's just something about the way I feel when I'm with you. I could be making the biggest mistake of my life, but right now I just want to be with you"

"It's not going to get any easier, the pressures won't go away"

"I know that. I'm just going to have to grow up and deal with them. We all get dealt a hand in life. Its not necessarily a good one, but we have to make the best of it. From now on that's what I'm going to do" I was perhaps being a little unfair considering the hand I had been dealt contained possibly the handsomest, definitely the sexiest, and probably the richest and most powerful creature in the whole of northern Louisiana.

"I know the idea of being a kept woman upsets you, so would you consider working for me"

"I'm sorry, that's out of the question. I have an absolute rule against sleeping with my boss" Eric smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. When I first started work at Merlotte's Sam was seeing one of the other waitresses. It caused no end of trouble. She was accused of getting all the best shifts and more than her fair share of tips. None of the other girls would be friends with her in case anything they said got back to Sam. In the end she had to leave, and then they finished anyway"

"I could make you a partner in the bar". "What would Pam think about that?" "I don't understand why you are so concerned about Pam" "Eric, you've been together for two hundred years. How do think she is going to feel about me coming along just like that and changing all your arrangements." "As far as I am aware Pam does not have feelings"

"She may not feel love or compassion, but you know as well as I do that all Vampires have their pride, and you all do love to be in control."

Pam must have heard her name as there was a knock on the door.

"I am so glad to see you two have kissed and made up. I take it the meeting with the Magister went well"

"As well as could be expected" Eric replied ignoring her complete lack of sincerity. Meanwhile I was trying to extricate myself from his embrace to adopt a more businesslike position.

"I have decided to share my half of the business with Sookie. From now on she will be our partner. This will not affect you" Pam's eyes narrowed, and I jumped in quickly.

"I'm sorry Pam. I have tried to explain to him that he can't expect me to just waltz in and you to be happy about it, but I want to make this work. Is there some task which I could help with, maybe something you really dislike?"

"Cleaning the toilets perhaps?" I thought Eric was going to stake her for that. "I meant something that you have to do, that I could share" She spent a few moments thinking. "Well if you must know, I really hate doing the books. Its such a chore, and Eric is hopeless and keeping his receipts in order, it's a nightmare every year when we have to do our IRS return." "Fine, well consider me your new book-keeper."

"We have a summons to Sophie-Ann's court next Saturday. " Eric had a very disconcerting habit of changing the subject suddenly and without warning.

"You never said anything about this, are you sure it isn't a trap?" "Sookie could be right you know Eric" Pam added "you know how Sophie-Ann is with her grudges, she can keep them going for centuries"

"She would not dare go against the Magister's ruling". I was still doubtful "Perhaps we could let him know, just in case something happens. After all he seems to have an interest in me now" It wasn't an interest I was entirely comfortable with, but I was learning pretty quick that when you're in the Vampire world you have to try to turn every situation to your own advantage. Eric looked thoughtful "Yes that is a good point, Sookie, I will e-mail him. However I also intend for Pam to come with us. If there are more of us there, it will be much higher risk if Sophie-Ann does have any trickery planned"

"Me" Pam sounded outraged "you seriously expect me to tag along as some kind of gooseberry to you to. Absolutely not"

"I thought we might spend a long weekend in New Orleans. We could do some shopping and some sightseeing. " Pam still looked unconvinced "You could bring a companion" That got her interest. "I would rather like to spend some time with Sookie's brother"

"My brother, Jason?"

"Do you have another?"

"Well no, but I just wouldn't have thought he would be your type"

"I think he could be very ….entertaining" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't for the life of me see how Jason could interest Pam. But then I had never really understood why women seemed to find him irresistible. After all he had a dead-end job, no prospects, not much money, and he treated them like dirt. Perhaps it was the fairy blood.

"That's agreed then. Call the Blood on the Corner and book us two suites. Now you can leave us. Sookie and I have some unfinished business to catch up with. Lock the main doors, I'll close up when we have finished"

It turned out that Eric's idea of unfinished business was to fulfill some little fantasies he had been having involving me, his desk, his throne, and well I'm sure you can guess the rest. I have to report that I didn't complain.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N. Thanks to murgatroid-98 for pointing out an error in the last chapter: the Vampire Hotel in New Orleans is called Blood in the Quarter. Slapped wrists for me for not fact checking.**_

To say that Jason was surprised at his invite would be an understatement. He had met Pam a couple of times. I didn't think she was his type, any more than I had expected him to be hers.

But my brother is always up for an adventure so he agreed to come along for the ride. I tried to impress on him the need to be sensible and not to do anything rash, but as usual it went in one ear and out the other.

Thursday night found us settled in Pam's top of the range BMW convertible racing down Interstate 49. Pam's driving was only marginally less reckless than Eric's. My confidence didn't improve as she spent most of the journey with one hand in Jason's pants and with him returning the favour.

Eric was all for getting fresh with me in the back, but he was hampered by my insistence on wearing a seat belt, and the general lack of leg and head room for his 6'4" frame.

Even with Pam's driving it was only an hour short of dawn when we arrived, so there was barely time to get comfortable in the room before Eric settled down for his daytime death. I was exhausted, but I spent a few moments just looking at him, stroking his hair and gently kissing his face. It was weird that I could do this without waking him. Something about the situation felt different, I realized that I wasn't nervous or worried about the next few days. I probably should have been, but I was developing confidence in Eric, confidence in his judgment, and in his feelings for me.

I slept most of Friday daytime, meeting up briefly with Jason for a late brunch. I tried to impress on him the need to keep Pam happy. She could do him a lot more damage than his regular girlfriends if he pissed her off.

We had Friday night to ourselves. Pam and I both needed something to wear to the Gala, so we went off shopping while Eric and Jason bonded over a beer and a blood. I was a little nervous leaving them in each other's company, but then I wondered if Eric hadn't set the whole thing up for a purpose anyway. "Don't you dare glamour him" I whispered to Eric as Pam and I set off.

I knew from experience that shopping with a girlfriend could make or break a friendship. Being unable to hear Pam's thoughts was a definite plus. I expected shop girls to lie to you, they had to make a sale after all, but hearing your friends swear blind that your ass didn't look as big as a truck when it plainly did was very upsetting. Pam was actually a great person to shop with. She could tell instantly which colours would suit, and could spot a bargain at twenty paces.

She helped me find a wonderful gown to wear. It was low cut, but not too low, and swirled around my legs in a demure but sexy way. The colour made my tan seem to glow. She seemed genuinely pleased as she told me that Eric would love it.

"So what do you think Jason would like?" "I'm afraid his taste runs mainly to tight jeans and low cut T-shirts, so I would dress for yourself if I were you". "You don't think he'll go for a gothic fantasy then" . "I thought you hated the Fangtasia uniform?" "I do, but perhaps something a little more tasteful in black lace?" Eventually we found something she liked, and we both got shoes and clutch bags to match our outfits.

I was surprised to find that Eric and Jason genuinely seemed to be bonding when we met up with them in the hotel bar. When I thought about it though they did have some things in common, like both being babe magnets for a start . I could see most of the women in the bar giving them surreptitious looks, and I heard some of the disappointed reactions when Pam and I turned up. When I thought about their characters they did have some things in common. They were both ultra competitive and liked to win, and were both more of the physical than the intellectual type.

I was looking forward to some quality time with my lover, and Pam made it clear that she expected some attention from Jason, so our little party soon broke up. Sophie-Ann was sending a car for us soon after first dark on Saturday so I figured we should relax while we still had the chance.

* * *

I was expecting Sophie-Ann's court to be extravagant and I wasn't disappointed.

A vampire band was playing in one room. We stopped for a few moments to watch them. I did a double take when I saw who the singer was. I'd heard people talking about the Vampire now known as Bubba, formerly the King of Rock 'n Roll, but Sophie-Ann had somehow managed to get the former King of Pop. Quite a coup you had to admit.

In another room was a sumptuous buffet for the human guests, and a champagne fountain. From what I could tell there weren't many humans present. Most of the brains I could scan displayed either the blankness of Vampire, or the snarly angry thoughts of Were and shifters.

We joined the receiving line. "Sheriff Northman, I'm so pleased you could make it, and you've brought your little pet, how nice" Her voice dripped malice. She turned to Pam "and you have a matching pair". Eric's arm was tight around my waist. I could tell he was on edge. As we moved away to find a seat, his eyes darted round the room constantly watchful. "Do you think you could calm down a little, you're making me nervous" I whispered, low as I could. "She has something up her sleeve, I just know it".

I saw that Jason had headed straight for the buffet and was shoveling canapés like they were McDonalds. Pam looked faintly disgusted. Eric was just getting me a glass of champagne when a familiar voice sounded "you must let me show you my day room. They are all the rage you know"

We followed her into a large room, which glowed as if lit by the sun. The view through the window was of lakes and mountains and was incredibly realistic. The effect was stunning. The centerpiece of the room was a large pool, which was occupied by a selection of what could only be described as bimbos and himbos.

Jason was showing rather too much interest in the well-endowed girls in the pool. I had to take him to one side discreetly and remind him who he was here with. He had the grace to look a little shamefaced.

"We're going to have a dance" he announced, taking Pam's hand. I was keen to join them, but first I had to visit the bathroom. Eric looked concerned.

"I'll send Pam with you"

"Honestly Eric, I don't need a bodyguard, I'll be five minutes"

Andre was waiting for me as I left the ladies room. "Sophie Ann will not easily forget the slight she has suffered at your hands" He was smiling, but not in a nice way. "She wasn't slighted, she just backed the wrong horse that's all. I've agreed to work for her if she needs me." He looked unconvinced. "I'm sorry if she wants more from me, but I'm not going to be anyone's trophy. If she needs decoration, she has plenty to choose from already" I was warming to my theme "if she needs to save face, I suggest she starts to trust her Sheriff. He is loyal to her, whatever she may think. And you need to know that I'm a lot more co-operative when I'm not being threatened."

It took all my courage to stand up to Andre like that. He may look like a teenager but I knew he was old, strong and dangerous. I was very relieved to see Eric striding down the corridor towards us.

"Andre" he said keeping his voice smooth "I do hope you are not distressing my lover." Andre tried to look disdainful. Not easy with Eric towering over him. "She has been trying to convince me of your loyalty to our Queen" Eric shot me an approving glance. "She should not need to, I have never given the Queen reason to doubt me. It was her choice not to trust me, she will have to take the consequences." He placed a hand on my arm in a gesture which was at once gentle and possessive. "Come my dear, the others are waiting for you. I thought perhaps we could dance"

"You did well to stand up to Andre" he said when we were hopefully out of earshot of the Queen's favourite. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this". "Good, but please do not let yourself be complacent. You must be vigilant at all times."

Sophie Ann intercepted us before we could reach the dance floor

"Sheriff, I have a small favour to ask."

"A favour or an order?".

"It all depends how you look at it doesn't it. Part of the reason for this party is to entertain the Governor of Louisiana. As you know, the Louisiana State Senate is being most dreadfully reticent in implementing the Vampire Rights Amendment in our state. It is hurting my businesses, and I need some action"

I knew at once what she was going to ask, and so did Eric: "This is outrageous. It has not been agreed. I will not allow it". Eric gripped my arm so hard I thought he would cut off the blood supply. "It's all right Eric, I don't mind. After all the Queen is right, I have agreed to this". I thought I saw a flash of disappointment cross her face, but I couldn't think why, and Vamp faces can be so hard to read. Her tone of voice gave nothing away. "Surely you can be magnanimous in your victory, Sheriff Northman, after all you have the girl"

Sophie Ann introduced Governor Johnson and his Personal Assistant. "Governor, I think you know Mr Northman, and this is his" she hesitated over the word "partner, Miss Stackhouse"

The Governor had that red face and sweaty sheen of someone who has drunk too much whiskey and eaten too much fried chicken. His dress shirt strained just above his waistband.

_F****** Vampires, how come they get all the hot chicks nowadays. Look at the rack on this one. How can she let a dead man paw her like that._

Sophie Ann's voice disrupted his train of thought. "I am extremely disappointed at the obstacles which the State Senate is placing in the way of ratification of the VRA. It is having a major effect on tourism in New Orleans. You are well aware how dependent this is on the successful integration of our kind into society. We have been more than generous in our contributions to the reconstruction effort. Why Sheriff Northman's charitable foundation has donated over ten million pounds"

_yes and most of it spent on those f*****g n*****s in the Ninth Ward. How's that going to help my re-election effort_

I struggled to contain my shock at his thoughts. Eric must have sensed something was wrong, his eyes narrowed and he moved his hand to cover mine.

It didn't take a mind reader to see that the Governor's attention was wandering as Sophie Ann continued to recite her litany of complaints. His gave was fixed on my cleavage

_I bet she puts out every night. I wish Cindy-Lou had never taken up with that Fellowship crew. Since when was it Christian to refuse to f** your husband. If I help the VRA get passed I'll be lucky if I ever get laid again_.

"Ma'am, you know you have my full support. I'm doing everything I can behind the scenes to persuade the senators. I do have to be careful though. If I lobby too hard it will just backfire. I'm afraid a change of this kind is always going to be hard. Louisiana can be very conservative in its views"

"Not good enough Governor. If I don't see some progress in the next three months, I will have to rethink my future support. However I don't wish to fall out with you, please go ahead and enjoy the party."

As he left the room Sophie Ann looked at me expectantly.

"If you're paying him anything, it's certainly going to waste. Apart from being a foul mouthed racist, his wife is a Fellowship sympathiser so there's no chance of him supporting the VRA. He's obviously sex starved though. Perhaps you should find a hot young vamp whose willing to close her eyes and think of New Orleans. That might win him over, or at least leave him vulnerable to blackmail."

Eric found that hilarious for some reason. I think he just wasn't used to hearing me talk dirty. "You surprise me, my dear. I'm beginning to think you would make an excellent Vampire" I scowled and swatted his arm, with the usual zero effect.

He turned to the Queen "so, your Majesty, are you satisfied? My Sookie has done as you asked"

"Yes" she replied in a curt voice "I have nothing to complain about". She sounded almost disappointed.

Sometime I was going to have a conversation with Eric about his possessive tendencies, but now definitely wasn't that time. It felt as if we had come through some kind of test, but what she was testing I really wasn't sure.

The rest of the party went without a hitch. I probably had a couple more glasses of champagne than were good for me, but I put that down to nerves. I got to dance with Eric a few times, which is always a positive. We attracted plenty of attention. I would have liked to put it down to my glamorous new look, but Pam assured me it was more to do with their surprise that Eric had brought a human companion to such a prestigious event.

It was getting late, and we were preparing to leave when Sophie-Ann managed to corner me while Eric was distracted in conversation with one of the other Sheriffs.

"If you are an actress, my dear, you are an incredibly good one" Sophie-Ann's voice was tinged with malice. "What on earth do you mean?" I was genuinely mystified until she continued: "You really love him don't you, it wasn't just a ploy to avoid my summons?"

I struggled to suppress a smile "It's really none of your business, but yes I guess I do. You know what's really funny, if you hadn't intervened, I might never have realized it. I wouldn't have known that he genuinely had feelings for me. You should have left well alone, who knows I might have ended up with Bill Compton"

That brought a scowl and a quick retaliation "So you really believe that the Northman cares for you, when he has not had feelings for any human for hundreds of years". "Like I said it's really none of your business".

As we drove away, I reflected on how smoothly everything had gone. "Do you still think there was a trap for us?" I asked Eric.

"I feel sure that there was, every instinct tells me so. Somehow we managed to avoid it. However I think she also wanted to test us, to find out if our relationship was real, and to test your skills."

"Well at least that's two tests we passed with flying colours" I bent to kiss his cheek but he turned and captured my mouth, pulling me down into his embrace. "We certainly did, lover" he said lifting his head for a moment "we certainly did". Then he was kissing me again and for a few glorious minutes I had nothing to worry about at all.

_**A/N The character of the Governor of Louisiana in this chapter is an all purpose stereotype sleazy politician. It is not based on the current or any past Governor of the state (not that I'd know who they were, and I'm sure they've got better things to do than read FanFiction, but I wouldn't want to give offence however unintentionally)**_


	19. Chapter 19

There was one thing I really wasn't looking forward to when we returned from New Orleans and that was confronting Bill. As far as I knew he's been locked in the basement at Fangtasia since the evening of the tribunal so I wasn't expecting him to be in a very good state.

Eric and I had had our first real argument over what to do about him. He was all for sending him to his final death. I just couldn't face having that on my conscience, whatever he had done to me.

"I can't understand why you are so willing to forgive him"

"Because I'm a Christian, its what I believe"

"I've always thought it was a stupid religion" Eric grumbled.

"Fine, but just remind me again how many Christians there are in the world now, and how many Vikings"

"Just because its popular…" he tailed off. Just for once I had managed to get the last word.

Once we were settled in Eric's office, Pam hauled Bill up from the cellar and threw him onto his knees. His wrists were still scorched from the silver chains, and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. He looked even worse than I expected, weak and pale from not having fed for at least a week.

Eric had pulled me onto his lap in an unnecessarily possessive gesture. He gave Pam an unspoken instruction and she went off to get some True Blood. Bill gulped it down in two swallows, then dropped his head resuming his intense gaze towards the floor.

"We're waiting for your explanation, Compton, and it better be good. Your continued existence depends on it"

"Bill" I tried to sound more sympathetic "I know you didn't mean to try to kill me, but I thought you were my friend. Please tell me the whole story, and please tell me the truth"

He raised himself to his knees and met my eyes.

"Sookie, if I'd known how this would turn out, I would never have agreed to the plan" I motioned to him to carry on.

"I've been living at Sophie-Ann's court for the last twenty years or so. She's been very good to me. I've never had a chance to make much money" he shot a filthy look at Eric "so I was dependent on her patronage. About a year ago she took a new human favourite. She was physically very attractive, but not a nice person. She was self centered and I'm afraid really rather stupid. While she was trying to ingratiate herself with the Queen she told her about a relative of hers who had an unusual gift"

He was obviously referring to me, but I couldn't think of any relatives who were likely to know the Queen of Louisiana. The only living relatives I had left were Jason, and my cousin Hadley who…..of course, who had gone to New Orleans. We knew she had problems with drugs and had assumed she was dead but obviously not.

"I'm sorry to say that the way she described you made you sound as empty-headed as she is. She gave the impression that your only interests were romantic fiction and sentimental movies. She implied that you were stupid as you had never been to high school" I could feel myself heating up with anger. If I ever came face to face with Hadley I was going to give her a big piece of my mind.

"She and the Queen agreed that I would be the best candidate to seduce you. It was meant to be straightforward. You would fall in love with me, and I would persuade you to move with me to New Orleans. Once we were there, the Queen would take you into her court. So they sent me to Bon Temps to 'mainstream'" He said the word with almost as much disgust as Eric used.

"As soon as I met you I realized how wrong they were in their understanding of your character. That first night in Merlotte's you showed no fear, and no condescension, you looked for the essential character inside the vampire, this was not something I had experienced for many years. "

"Did you trick me Bill, with the drainers?" He was silent for a long moment. "Yes. I knew their plan when they persuaded me to go outside. I could easily have thrown them off myself, but I wanted to see if you would react. I thought perhaps you might call for help. I certainly never expected you to come for me yourself." "And you let them nearly beat me to death"

"Yes. I'm not proud of what I did, but I had to get some of my blood in you, and it was the perfect opportunity." Silence filled the room, as all three of us considered the implications of what we had hear. "Could you have loved me Sookie?" His voice was pleading. I didn't reply. I didn't think he deserved it.

"You tried to cause trouble, between Eric and I"

"Yes. But this wasn't entirely for my own ends, I was thinking of you Sookie. I couldn't be sure that he didn't want to use you"

"You've got a damned cheek accusing Eric of using me after what you did. Talk about pots and kettles Bill"

He turned his gaze to Eric "I really don't care how you punish me. I accept whatever you decide. I know I have lost everything."

Eric considered him "Yes you have, haven't you" He bent down to kiss me, looking very pleased with himself. For once I didn't respond and pushed him away. He turned his gaze back to Bill.

"There are a few points in your favour. Firstly you have told the truth. Secondly it was your intervention, however unwittingly, that brought Sookie to me. Thirdly, my soft hearted lover has persuaded me that I should not cause you physical harm. Finally I suspect that your continued existence will cause you more pain than any physical punishment would, particularly when you see how much pleasure I shall have from this beautiful woman."

"You will return to Bon Temps." Bill looked anything but happy at the prospect. "Surprisingly I am doing this for your benefit. If you stay in Area Five you will be under my protection. I will make it very clear that anyone who harms you will be subject to the usual penalties. If you leave the Area, you will be at the mercy of Sophie-Ann. Somehow I think she is unlikely to be as forgiving as I am."

"From now on, you have two functions for perform. Firstly you will watch over Sookie's house. She will not be there often, but you will ensure that no harm comes to the property, or to anyone who is living there. Secondly you will offer me any assistance I require in dealing with human-vampire relations. Since you have invested so much effort in mainstreaming, it would be shame for it to go to waste" Bill bowed his head in agreement. Eric called Pam back and told her to drive him home to Bon Temps.

I was pleased that Bill wasn't going to suffer physically. I'm ashamed to admit though that part of me was impressed by the creativity of Eric's punishment for him. I know it wasn't very Christian of me, but after what I had been through I figured I deserved it.

"Don't you feel better now?" I asked Eric, when we had settled into the Corvette for the drive back to his house. "Not really. Tearing him limb from limb would have been much more satisfying" I gave a little shudder. I could tell from Eric's tone of voice that he was quite capable of doing that.

"Fine, if that's the Vampire way, but believe me, I've seen people ruin their lives eaten up by the desire for revenge. It's a lot healthier to let go and move on"

The remainder of the drive back passed in a silence that wasn't entirely comfortable. There was a difficult conversation to be had and neither of us wanted to be the one to start it. I broke the growing tension: "what did you mean by saying to Bill that I wouldn't be spending much time at my house?"

"You must be realistic Sookie, we've agreed that we want to spend more time together. Your house is just not suitable".

"We could make it light tight".

"That would cost a fortune" .

That was a bit rich I thought coming from a man who could give $10 million to charity without a second thought. "Besides its not really convenient for my businesses". "Eric with the way you drive, it really doesn't matter if it's a little out of town. Stop making excuses and tell me the real reason."

"Fine. It is impossible to make your house secure. As our relationship becomes more public you will become a target. I need to be able to protect you. That car of yours as well. Every time you drive it I imagine you breaking down in the middle of the night on highway 71"

"Do you really worry about me?" I was quite touched. "Of course I do. You humans are so fragile, so vulnerable."

"You are right about the car, if I could afford another one…".

"You're a partner in Fangtasia now, you just have to ask for an advance".

"Well okay, but I'm not going to get anything fancy like you all insist on driving. just as long as its reliable"

"If your house means that much to you I do have an idea. We could probably make it light tight and improve the security. I don't think I will be happy with you living there regularly, but we could stay from time to time, and perhaps rent it out to other Vampires in need of a safe place to stay"

"I'm sure that would be fine. The people of Bon Temps are good people you know. They won't let fanatics take over their town"

"I hope you are right, but it only takes one or two"

We were pulling into his driveway. It was a full moon, so his Were guard was in his wolf form. "Secure the gate and you are free to roam the grounds" Eric instructed as we entered. I shuddered at the sight of him. He wasn't too pretty in his human form, but as a wolf he was frankly terrifying. I made a mental note not to go out walking in the gardens on full moon nights.

The moonlight did make Eric's house look beautiful. I had to admire the way he had combined traditional southern features into a modern property. He came round to help me out of the Corvette. I wondered if anyone classes on the ladylike way to get in and out of a sports car.

"Your house is beautiful".

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you will come to think of it as your home. I would let you redecorate" He raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your style, perhaps just a few more soft furnishings and some flowers if that would be okay?" Actually I was quite getting used to the minimalist style that Vampires seemed to favour. At least it was easy to keep clean.

Once in the living area, I stretched myself out on the leather sofa, kicking off my shoes. Eric didn't follow me into the room immediately but entered a few minutes later carrying a bottle of champagne.

"Are you trying to soften me up for something?" I asked. "No but we might perhaps have something to celebrate". He lifted my head and shoulders gently so he could sit with me resting against him. I marveled, not for the first time, at how comfortable I felt in his arms. I wished I had more experience of relationships. Was this just lust or infatuation? I knew what my feelings were, I just didn't know if I could trust them.

There were times when I wondered if Eric could read my thoughts as he asked me "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I don't know. You do?"

"Yes. I am convinced that we are destined to be together. In my thousand years I don't think I've ever met a woman quite like you"

"Eric, my life will be so short. What happens when I start to lose my looks. I can't see you staying with me when I'm old and fat and wrinkly"

He laughed. "You forget you have fairy blood. The Fae are a long lived race. Even being part Fae will extend your life span well beyond that of a normal human. And if you take my blood regularly, that will also preserve your youth and beauty. Besides I don't really care how long we have together. I learnt long ago to live every day as if it might be your last. I intend to enjoy every moment we have together. Besides, I could always…"

I interrupted him before he could finish the sentence "No Eric, I don't want you to turn me. Please promise that you won't?" He didn't answer but got up to pour me a glass of champagne.

"You think it is too soon to make a commitment" I wasn't sure if he was asking a question or making a statement.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it a lot. We're so different you and I, we're bound to argue and fight".

"Of course, but then we get to make up afterwards." He leant down to kiss me, just as a reminder of how good that would be. "Besides, if you think about it, we have a lot in common as well, and I think perhaps we complement each other"

"Do we have to have this conversation now?" I sat up to sip at my champagne. It's not a drink that's seen a lot in Bon Temps, but I decided I could develop a taste for it. It certainly has the effect of heightening the senses. Putting the glass down, I shifted position to straddle Eric's lap. I moved a little against him, I could feel him becoming aroused, and the matching sensation coursing through my body. Running my hands through his hair, I bent down to kiss him. He returned the gesture, his strong hands weaving into my hair to pull me closer to him.

As our kiss deepened he moved his hands down, slipping them under my blouse. The touch of his cool fingers generated heat through my whole body. Would I ever get enough of his touch, his kiss? I sighed, giving myself over to the pleasure. Right now I had no doubt that I could spend an eternity in his arms.

To my surprise he pulled away. "Sookie, there is nothing I would like more than to make love to you now, but there are things which have to be settled. It is clear to me after our trip to New Orleans that you are going to be vulnerable unless you have my protection. In order to achieve this, we need for form a permanent bond"

"What does that mean?"

"To form the bond we must share blood three times. The effect of this is that we are joined to each other in a profound way. We can feel each other's emotions. We may even gain some of each other's strengths and special characteristics. It will mean that we are permanently bound, as strongly as if we were Master and Child. No other Vampire, however powerful, can claim you. This is recognised and enforced in all Vampire territories."

I took a few minutes to think about it. It was a massive commitment to make. Realistically though, I knew I was bound to the supernatural world. There was nothing I could do to avoid it. In that situation, it would be a natural instinct to turn to the strongest source of protection available to me, and the Vampire currently holding me in his arms was probably the best I could get.

"I thought perhaps you might also like a human ceremony, to enable you to make our commitment public to your family and friends."

I stared at him. Did he really mean what I thought he meant. I had to smile, the idea of Eric the 1000 year old Viking in a human marriage, standing up at the altar and saying 'I do'.

The sixty-four thousand dollar question was burning away in my brain. I knew I shouldn't ask it, but it just popped out, uninvited. "Do you love me?" I blushed bright red at the sound of my own voice.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure if I am capable of love. I'm not sure if I even understand what it is. I do know that I care for you, that I will do anything to protect you. You bring such pleasure to my existence. Besides" a familiar grin spread across his face as he moved his hand to fondle my breast "you excite me as no women has done for hundreds of years. I will have to hope that this is good enough"

I lifted his hand and took it between my own. He met my gaze with a look so intense I had to look away. He was silent and still as I considered my response.

"I love you Eric. I may be crazy but I do. And yes I will commit to you. I don't really care whether it's the Vampire or the human way, and I don't really care what anyone else thinks"

The smile he gave me then could have melted stone. I felt my insides dissolve, as he pulled me back into his kiss. I wanted to bottle this moment, to preserve so I could take it out and re-live it whenever I needed to in the future. I knew this intensity of happiness could never last, but at least the memory of it could.

I thought of my Gran. She had been so desperate for me to find a man. I knew she had been charmed by Eric, but whether she would have thought he was the right one for me, I would never know. I hoped she would understand the reasons for my decision, that she was doing the right thing. All I knew was that there was no going back now. For better or for worse, isn't that the line. Well I guess I was going to find out for myself.

_**A/N So I think that's the end of this story. I really appreciate all the great feedback I've had, and thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert or chosen it as a favourite. If you are one of those people I would really appreciate a review to let me know what you liked and how I could improve in future.**_

_**I will be posting a new short story soon "Jackson Mississippi" which is my version of the central storyline from 'Club Dead'.**_

_**There will be a sequel which will follow from Sookie's choice and my other stories, hopefully starting soon. I'll alert as soon as its ready.**_

_**Thanks once again for your support.**_


End file.
